Twilight - What if?
by LindszFaye
Summary: What if Edward was tragically lost? The possibility of Jacob's Renesmee impossible? This is my view on the possible destruction of Edward Cullen... Bella waits for Jacob on the cliff, where he promised to take her cliff diving. Things take a turn for the worse...Bella finds things out about her life she never imagined. "So, THAT'S why I smell so good to you," LOTS OF NEW CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

What if Edward was tragically lost? The possibility of Jacob's Renesmee impossible? This is my view on the possible destruction of Edward Cullen...

1.

I stood on the cliff's edge, wondering if I should just jump and see if Jacob would come for me then. I sat on the boulder near the edge. I don't know how long I just sat there, internally debating the jump.

"Hello," A shrill, bird like voice cooed.

I felt my eyes widen, I knew that voice... "Victoria,"

"Hello, Bella. I'm surprised your dogs have left you alone this long," Those wild red curls were straightened and slicked back into a dramatically high ponytail.

"Victoria," I whispered, shaking my head from side to side, as if the simple act would somehow remove Victoria completely.

"Yes, we've covered this already," She sighed, feigning exasperation. "I have to tell you, those guard dogs are something else. Smelly, but special,"

I slid down the rock until my feet were firmly pressed to the ground. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to make myself taller. It was useless, I was a human. Victoria was one of the fastest vampires around.

"You," She smiled, seeming to find the fact thrilling. In one smooth motion, her face was mere inches from mine. "Revenge is a wonderful thing," She then did something I had never expected her to do, she gripped my hand in her cold one. Her fangs sank into the exact spot James sank his so long ago. "You'll live forever knowing that Edward left you to die a miserable human,"

The most terrible sound pierced the air; something like a howl of pain that cut off with a choked growl. Above the feeling of soaring, I felt the eerily familiar burn of vampire venom. I hit water a few seconds after I began to scream.

I was vaguely aware that I should be holding my breath, but the screams that ripped from my throat were not voluntary. I felt the warm hands on my hips, they drug me through the churning waters. I lay limp as in my rescuers arms, a numbness washed over the parts of my body that wasn't burning. The burning hadn't moved much farther upwards, settling just above my elbow.

I focussed on stifling the screams that seemed to be endless. I was on the rocky shore when I finally got control of them. They came out as slight whimpers at moment. The numbness seemed to fighting off the venom. I had no idea what the numbness was, but I felt myself urging it on.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar husky voice whisper. Jacob... "I'm here Bells, right here,"

My eyes wouldn't cooperate, I was desperate to tell him I wasn't hurting anymore. The numbness that seemed to fight the venom was potent. I could only feel the stinging pain of salt water on the bite mark. It was unbelievable, but I forced my mind to accept it. Whatever it was, it saved my life. I was grateful, if not a little sceptical.

"If she changes, Jacob," I listened to Sam's annoyingly authoritative voice. "We can't just turn the other way,"

"The hell you can't!" Jacob roared.

"I'm fine," I rasped. "Absolutely fine," My voice was wavering, but it was more due to shock than pain. I felt wonderful, to be honest.

"What?" I heard the words echoed around me in different voices, all of them slightly different yet they all seemed to make me realize how crazy I sounded.

"Impossible," Sam whispered.

"How? You're just human!" I heard Embry's awed whisper, even from the distance.

"It has been like 30 minutes," Quil knelt down next me, his face contorting into a huge grin. Had it been that long? It felt like an eternity, yet it also felt like seconds. "Welcome back Bells," He stuck his hand out, his eyes warm.

"Welcome, yeah, right," I heard Leah whisper.

I took Quil's offered hand, Jacob's hand in the small of my back, holding me upright. I turned to glare at Leah, she gave me a confused look. "You heard that?" She whispered again.

"Yeah,"

"Impossible,"Sam whispered again.

"You've said that already," I muttered, not sure how he would react to the weak teasing gesture.

"You heard that? Both times?"

"Yeah," I looked down at my wrist, a gasp escaping my mouth. Both scars were gone. There was no trace of either of them, the skin there seemed looked smooth enough.

"Bella," Jacob took my wrist in his hands, before pressing a chaste kiss to the skin there. Our eyes met, and in that moment my world shifted. It felt as if something clamped around my heart, tugging me towards Jacob with sudden fever. His eyes were shining bright with excitement and locked on mine. "Bella,"

"Jake?" He turned, wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing my hair. I normally would've shrugged him off but, it felt right to be near him. Besides, that insistent tugging on my heart took a rest.

"Why not a month ago?" Embry asked.

I tilted my head, not understanding exactly what he meant. Jacob smiled tenderly, "I promise I'll explain later,"

I gave him an annoyed look, but inevitably shrugged it off. There were bigger problems at the moment. "Victoria?"

"Won't ever touch you again," Jacob growled.

"Is she..."

"Dead? No, she was never alive to begin with," Quil sneered.

"Seth and Paul are lighting the fire now." Sam tilted his head, as if to asses me.

I looked down at my body, wondering what exactly saved me. I felt...hyper. Maybe that was just the nerves. It was odd though, to feel so alive after coming so close to death. I mentally checked all my limbs, finding them all present and unharmed. Whatever just prevented the inevitable, it seemed to have stayed, though. My heart beat at a faster pace, eyes saw much farther, ears reached farther, and I swear all the guys eyes had a brown glow.

"Jacob," I whispered, he immediately looked down at me. His eyes had the same glow.

"Your eyes,"

"What about them,"

"All of your eyes glow."

"What?"

"Your eyes glow," I repeated, maybe I was going crazy. But, I looked at everyone of the guys who were standing around. Their. Eyes. Glowed.

"I think you hit your head," Quil said.

"Jacob," I whimpered, he had to believe me. Everyone else looked at me like I was a child.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," I demanded.

"I'm taking you to Billy, maybe he will know what happened," Jacob took my arm, guiding me through the woods carefully. About halfway back to the beach, my foot caught on a root. I shocked myself when I began to fall. As if my arm had a mind of it's own, faster than possible my hand shot out and caught the tree.

"Bella," Jacob whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know," I looked up into his glowing eyes and grinned, "I know,"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Jacob took me to my truck, which was parked near the beach. He opened the passenger door, "We need to talk,"

He pulled himself up into the cab and turned his body to meet my gaze. "Tell me what you felt, when I noticed you're scars were gone,"

"I don't know," I muttered, looking at my feet.

"I know what you felt, Bells," Jake's eyes met mine and I felt that insistent pull tug on my heart strings.

"How?"

"Because it's a wolf thing," He grinned, knowing that I would smile back.

"What kind of wolf thing?"

"We call it Imprinting,"

"Do I even want to know what that means?"

"It's what happens to a wolf when he or she finds his match,"

"What does that even mean, Jacob?"

"It means we were meant for each other," He stated simply,as if the information he just bestowed upon me was obvious.

"Why not yesterday? A month ago?" I asked. Jacob and I had looked each other in the eye more than once. It didn't make sense that this... imprinting.. would happen now.

"I'm assuming whatever kept you human, changed you. You're not the person you were yesterday or even a few hours ago," Jacob looked down at me with a slightly worried expression. "You aren't cold?"

"Frozen," I answered honestly. It was freezing here even without being soaked in salt water!

"Well, come here, then," Jacob started the truck, causing it to roar to life. I scooted across the cab, burrowing myself into Jacob's side. He was extremely warm, so I took his right hand in mine. "What happens if I need to shift the truck?" Jacob teased.

"You had it across me, anyways. You weren't going to use it," I quipped, a smile on my face.

We drove the short drive to Billy's house in silence. Once we parked, I clutched Jacob's hand tightly, "You're so warm,"

He chuckled, "At least you can still use me for something,"

"What am I?"

"I'm hoping Billy can tell us something. You just need to promise me you'll be honest with him," Jake pried my hand from his and helped me out the the truck. Once down, he looked down at me expectantly.

"I promise I'll be honest with Billy,"

"Good," He took my hand, leading me towards the door. My knees shook, but I knew it wasn't due to the we entered, Billy was sitting at the kitchen table. His eyes got slightly wider when he saw me.

"Bella..." He gave me a slightly wary look and turned his wheel chair to come greet us at the door. "Are you okay?"

"Um..."

Jacob squeezed my hand, "She was bit Dad,"

"What has got-" he stopped speaking english for a while. I assumed he was speaking Quileute. He threw his novel at Jacob at one point. Jacob growled and said something in their language that made Billy stop dead in his tracks.

"Bella, tell Billy what happened after Victoria bit you," Jacob led me to a chair, and pulled another up beside mine. My heart fluttered at the closeness but I scolded myself, Edward still held a piece of my heart. It isn't fair to either of them

"Go on Bells,"

I quickly spouted the story about the numb feeling and how everyone's eyes glowed slightly brown. I studied Billy's eyes and found that there was no glow to his eyes. "Except yours. Your eyes don't glow," I concluded.

"Remarkable," Billy smiled broadly. "I'm going to call your dad. He knows exactly what you are," Billy moved away from the table.

"What exactly am I, Billy?"

He ignored me and went on to call Charlie, "Bella nearly died today, Charlie. Do you remember what that means?"

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Charlie's voice was easy to decipher even from the distance. The fact made me slightly wary.

Billy ended the call without saying goodbye and wheeled his chair over so that he sat directly across from me. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," I smiled. "Better than I have in a long time,"

"Good. You'll need that energy when Charlie gets here," Billy threw his head back and laughed. "I might be accepting of your choices, but Charlie is very one sided,"

"You never told him?" Jacob asked. I felt panic roar to life in my chest. Billy couldn't have told Charlie about my... friends. I knew that Billy knew everything so, about three weeks ago, I made it a point to ask him to try and keep these things from Charlie. I hoped he hadn't betrayed me.

"No. Bella came to me a few weeks ago and made sure I kept him out of the loop," Billy winked at me. "Don't worry Isabella, I try to keep my promises if I can,"

"So Charlie knows nothing?" Jacob asked.

"No, but he has to know now," Billy gave me a soft smile. "He'll understand, Bells,"

I just hummed in my throat and dropped my head to the cool surface of the table. I was rapidly building a headache and I knew it was due to the stress of the day. "Are you going to tell me what I am? What I can supposedly do?" I lifted my head to look at Billy.

"Charlie's job," He replied in a offhanded voice and grinned mischievously.

I led my head fall back down. Jacob's warm hand rubbed slow circles on my back and the pain of my developing headache slowly ebbed away. I heard Billy roll himself from the room and I looked up at Jacob.

His eyes kept up that slight glow and I really wished it would stop. I loved Jacob's dark brown eyes, but with the glow I couldn't see them. As if that was all it took, the glow flipped off like a light switch. I tilted my head. "Don't think I'm weird or anything," I said slowly as I turned to bring my face closer to his. I thought 'on' and the glow flicked back on just as brightly as before.

I laughed, "That's insane,"

"What are you doing, Bells?" Jacob's eyes were soft and kind as he stared directly back into my eyes.

"I can make the glow stop," I whispered. That even gaze he was giving me was intense and I was almost scared to return it. I blushed crimson and looked at my feet.

"What do you mean?" Jacob lifted my chin with his warm hand.

"I don't think I'm turning it off," I mused, looking back into his eyes focusing on the color rather than his intent gaze. "I think I'm just making the glow cease to appear," I smiled lightly when I thought 'reveal' and the glow returned. I thought 'conceal' and the glow ebbed away. "I wonder if it's just the pack," I muttered.

"Do Billy's eyes glow?" Jacob lifted my hand and studied the skin on my wrist.

"No," He pressed his cheek to the skin where my bite mark used to shine brightly.

"I think you're warmer," Jacob whispered.

"No, I'm frozen," I muttered. It was true. Even in the heat of their home, my damp clothes hugged my skin and goose bumps rose on my skin.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Jacob was on his feet and at the phone in a heartbeat. "I'm going to get Emily to bring you clothes,"

It took less than five minutes for Emily to show up with a handful of clothes. Sam stood in front of her protectively and I felt a glare begin to mar my face. I wouldn't hurt Emily! I probably couldn't if I tried!

"Sam," She scolded, "She is still Bella. She won't hurt me," Without waiting for a response, she moved over and took my hand in hers. Her eyes glowed a slight tan color behind her eyes and I gasped. "What Bella?"

"I'm just going insane," I muttered.

"No, you're not!" She snapped, "My people, the Makah, tell stories of a group of travelers that were praised for their ability to identify supernatural beings by merely looking into their eyes,"

"Then why do your eyes glow?" I wondered. She shrugged at me before dragging me across the house into the bathroom.

She smiled lightly at me before taking my hands in hers, "You are special, Bella. Immortale even! You are immune to vampire venom and will soon learn to protect yourself in ways you never thought possible," She was speaking in less than a whisper, but I found myself easily listening to her words. "Sam doesn't see it, but I do. Jacob does as well and most of the pack is angry with Sam because of his views. I want you to know that Sam might not appreciate your gift, but I do," Emily kissed my cheek and smiled. "Jacob is lucky. He imprinted now because what you went through was a changing experience. Jake will take care of you, I know it," With that, she began to pull the clothes from her bag and place them on the counter. "I know this is weird, but I want to see something," She handed me a shirt, "Take off your shirt,"

I grimaced but did as she said, "What are you looking for?"

"It was said in the stories that your kind were identified by a birthmark in the small of their back," She grinned up at my face. I quickly rid myself of my shirt and turned so that she could see my back, "I was always jealous of the girls with dimples in their back," She muttered, "But, there it is!" she shouted triumphantly.

I turned my back so that I could look at in in the mirror, sure enough there was a star shaped birthmark on my back that I never knew I had. I giggled lightly, "If my mother saw this she'd think I got a tattoo!"

Emily just chuckled, "I brought you everything that you could need, just put your clothes in the bag, they're ruined anyways. What with the blood, salt water, and mud," She grimaced.

I gave her a long look, searching for a reason her eyes would be glowing, "You're tied to Sam," I said triumphantly.

"So...?"

"The glow in your eye isn't exactly the same as the guys. But it's almost the same," I grinned triumphantly.

"You're quick," She opened the door and slipped out of the room.

I changed quickly into the black leggings, warm sweater, and fur lined boots she packed. I was grateful that she thought to bring a brush and ponytail holder. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and looked at myself in the mirror. I had to admit, whatever happened to me, suited me well. I stopped moving when I looked into my eyes. They glowed just like everyone else's. But, two things caught my attention. One; the color. My eyes were framed by a purple tint. Two; my actual eyes had changed colors. Instead of the chocolate brown they were bright lavender.

I placed everything into the bag that Emily left and left it in the bathroom. I found myself in the kitchen faster than I thought possible. "Why didn't anyone tell me about my eyes?" I growled.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Jacob wouldn't meet my eyes, "I didn't want you to freak out or anything," I felt my anger rise farther than I could ever remember it being. My vision turned red and my hands began to shake. Jacob was on his feet in a flash, "Let's take a walk,"

"Yeah," I muttered, "Let's do that," Before I could open my mouth to protest, he scooped me up into his arms and we were out the door. "I need to walk Jake,"

He set me down without protest, "Do you even realize what you were doing?"

"No..." I answered, watching my feet as they made even thuds on the ground. I concentrated on the sound, the feel of the rocks under my feet. I knew why I was angry, I just didn't understand the fury that enveloped my body.

"Are you alright?" Jacob walked beside me, his longer legs easily keeping pace.

"I don't even know what I am, Jake. So, how do you expect me to know if I'm alright?" I snapped.

I glanced up to see his face fall before he quickly wiped it away and grinned, "If you ask me, Bells, whatever you're called doesn't matter. You can tell what a person is by just looking into their eyes! That's special,"

"Let's not talk about eyes," I mumbled and his answering laugh made me smile up at him. Jacob was so easy to be around. I wished I could just come out and tell him how amazing he was. How much he meant to me.

"Bells," He whispered, his face somber. "Whatever you're doing, try again,"

"Wait, what?"

"What were you thinking about?"

I looked at my feet, uncomfortable, "I'm not sure,"

"Yes you are," Jacob framed my face with his warm hands, "I heard you, Bella!"

"What?"

"I want you to think about telling me something," His face was serious, now.

I looked at him, bewildered. _**It's impossible, Jake! **_I thought staring at him.

"No, it's not," Jake quipped, a smile breaking across his face.

_**That's not proof! You expected me to say that! **_

"Then tell me something I don't know," He smirked at me.

_**When I was 13 I hyperextended my elbow, **_I thought directing my thoughts towards Jacob's eyes.

"You hyperextended your elbow when you were 13," He grinned before pulling me into a tight hug and spinning me around. He set me down, but kept me in the circle of his arms.

_**Could you think back? **_I asked in my new-found silent way.

I watched Jacob's eyes narrow in concentration.

_**How do you do it when in your Shift? **_I asked, hoping to give him a way to connect.

It took a moment for his unfocused eyes to narrow and two words floated into my mind, _**Not sure. **_

_**You're not? Because it worked, **_I smiled up at him.

_**No way!**_

I just laughed at his astounded expression, "We need to get back and talk to Charlie," I hadn't realized we had walked straight into the woods. The green shrubbery would've been more welcoming if it wasn't so cold outside. Jacob noticed my discomfort and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I stiffened slightly but didn't pull away. It was comfortable and easy to be around Jake. He seemed to know me better than I knew myself.

I heard the footsteps of the wolves around us as they watched me. I knew they were waiting for something to happen. They were waiting for me to snap, to hurt Jacob or one of them. _**I'm scared, Jake. **_

He glanced quickly down at me, a worried look on his face, _**Don't be. I'm right here. **_

_**Sam doesn't want me around...**_

_**Sam will have to live with it.**_He kissed my forehead and smiled at me reassuringly.

I nodded mutely and bunched the fabric over his hip in my hand. I leaned into him taking the warmth and comfort from him that was utterly... Jacob. It was just who he was. Jacob made you feel safe and content. He never had to try to comfort people, it was just what he did.

Charlie's cruiser was parked haphazardly in front of Billy's house. "You ready?"

"No," I laughed, it didn't sound as carefree as I had expected. More hysterical than humorous.

He didn't comment, but I could tell he was shaken nearly as much as I was by the entire situation. I took a deep breath and prepared for whatever was to come from Charlie and and the information he held.

"Bella?" Charlie launched himself from his chair the second I walked through the door. "Please tell me you're alright," He stammer over the words in his haste to check on me.

"I'm fine Charlie, just a little... confused," I gave him a questioning look and he dropped his head.

"Right. Well, Billy says I should be caught up on your personal life first," I looked up to see Billy grinning smugly.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess so,"

Sam and Emily had left after Jacob and I, so the four of us sat around the dining room table. Jacob and I on one side, Charlie and Billy on the other.

"So, I guess I'm supposed to tell you everything?" I glanced between Charlie and Billy. Both of them nodded vigorously. "The Cullens," I began looking down at my hands. "were vampires," I stopped talking when a string of curses exploded from Charlie's mouth. "They didn't drink human blood," I admitted looking at my feet.

"You think that changes things? That that even matters?" Charlie roared, banging his fist on the table.

I winced, "It did change things for me. Do you think that Carlisle could've been a doctor that long with if that didn't change anything?"

"Whatever, they're gone now," He seemed to think about that for a moment. "Right?"

"Right," I took a deep breath. "I've been spending a lot of time here in La Push with Jacob and his friends. They're werewolves,"

Charlie's eyes went wide and he glared at Jacob's arm that was wrapped tightly around my waist. "Werewolves?"

"Carlisle said they were technically Shape shifters. Since werewolves are tied to the moon and are considerably smaller than they are," I answered, trying to defuse the situation.

"Are you insane! These friends you are keeping are not good for you!" Charlie was shouting now. "You could be hurt or worse; KILLED!"

"Charlie, calm down," I whispered. "I'm fine, and they guys won't hurt me,"

"How do you know?" Charlie shouted. "How could you put yourself in danger like that, Isabella Marie?"

"You know, Dad, most people would call me a liar when I told them I hung out with vampires and Shape shifters," I said in a breathy voice. "Got something you wanna tell me?"

Charlie turned to look at me, shame in his eyes. "My family line is one of the last and most powerful Family Lines left of our kind,"

I threw my hands up in frustration when he didn't continue, "And that Family Line is?"

"The technical term is Elemental, but most people know us as Benders," Charlie leaned back in his chair.

"What exactly does that entail?"

"Benders can usually bend one or two of the original elements; earth, air, fire, or water. Some Benders have extra gifts, as well,"

"Gifts such as...?" I stiffened thinking of my communication with Jacob and the glowing eyes.

"Telepathy, Telekinesis, and healing are just common gifts. Some gifts are distinctly unique," He looked at his feet.

"And you know this because?"

"I'm a Bender, Bells,"

"Do you have.. extra gifts?" I asked slowly.

"No, but your mother did," He replied slowly.

My throat clenched. Did I not know my parents at all? Renee was also a bender?

"Renee is a Bender?" I snapped. The anger at being lied to my entire life reached up and my hands shook again.

"Half actually. Her mother was a Bender, but her father was a Rajine. The name comes from the Makah word Teller. Someone who can tell the supernatural apart from humans," Charlie gave me a soft look. "The Elemental gene is triggered by a near death experience. The Rajine gene is triggered by extended periods of time near Supernatural creatures,"

"Bella?" Billy began. "You are going to have to learn to control these gifts that your lineage has blessed you with,"

_**That's the same thing he tells every new Pack member that comes through this door, **_Jacob whispered into my mind.

_**I feel special, **_I quipped, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You said that Benders control one or two elements," I searched my mind for a clear question. "When you say 'control' what exactly do you mean?"

"The name Bender comes from the phrase used to explain the phenomenon," Billy chuckled. "Elementals 'bend' the elements to their will alone,"

"So you just think about what you want an element to do,"

"And, if it is the element you were destined to control, it does as you will it to," Charlie smiled.

"What element do you control?" Jacob asked.

"Air and Earth. Rene controls Earth and Water. Though her family has a history of Air," He returned his gaze to mine, "So, none of us are sure what to expect from you. It's not exactly normal to mix elements like that,"

"Is that why-"

"Why your mother and I divorced?" I nodded mutely. "Yes and no. Yes because it caused the discord between our families. No because it was our fault for listening to other's opinions," He seemed uncomfortable. We talked late into the night. Mostly Charlie asking questions and I answering. He was surprised when I told him I couldn't be changed into a vampire. Apparently that was my own special gift.

At about one o'clock, Billy began his story on about my ancestors.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

_Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay... What with 4th of July and all. I ended the last chapter like I was going to have a long Billy monologue but sorry if that's what you guys were expecting. I didn't think the ancestral story would be entertaining or important to the story, so I skipped it. I hope you had a wonderful 4th of July if you're from the US. If you aren't well, I hope you had a wonderful day as well! :P_

XXXXXXX

Charlie and I drove home in utter silence that night. I guess neither of us knew exactly what to say. I knew it was silly, but I couldn't help but feel betrayed. How was I not informed of this? Why would they think it wouldn't happen? I should've been prepared.

I didn't wait for Charlie when we pulled into the drive. I quickly made my way inside and took a long shower, washing the salt from the salt water from my skin. When I finally brought myself to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom, Charlie was already in bed.

Sleep came scarcely, I often woke up from wretched nightmares about losing control. One was still firmly lodged into my brain when I awoke the next morning. I vividly remembered sitting across from Jacob in the garage, there was no sound but I watched our mouths moving as we spoke. He said something that made me stand up so quickly my eyes couldn't follow the movement. Jacob's eyes had went wide, as if I had just hit him. Blood slowly dripped from his nose and I watched his eyes glaze over as if in pain. The only sound from the entire night of dreams had suddenly rushed in, "Bells, please... Please, stop," Jacob had whispered.

I shook as I relived the dream for the millionth time, the butter knife I had been using for toast fell from my hands. I groaned, bending down to retrieve the knife from where it had skittered under the refrigerator, "Stupid damn cutlery!" I almost shouted.

The back door opened without pause and Jacob's booming laugh filled my ears, "Don't blame the silverware, Bells,"

"No one asked you," I muttered, but he only laughed and was joined by two more voices.

"Bella, do you need help with that?" Embry's voice made me growl.

"I've got it," With the simple words, the knife flew, unassisted, into my hand. "How..." I whispered, "Did anyone else see that?"

"See what?" Embry asked from his position of rifling through my cupboard.

"Yeah," Quil was grinning and Jacob stood nodding his head slowly.

I shook it off, I was going to have to get used to the unusually happening. "What's up, guys?"

Embry was pouring himself a bowl of cereal, grinning mischievously, "Jake said you could talk to us without talking. Like, in our heads and stuff,"

"What he means is," Quil threw a wooden spoon at Embry, "Can you only talk to Jacob like that, or can it be anyone?"

"I've not tried anyone else," I replied distractedly, Jacob had shook his shocked expression off and was now staring at me openly with the purest expression of awe on his face. I met his stare for a moment, flushing slightly under his intense gaze.

"Well, give it a try, then," Quil encouraged.

I concentrated on Quil, forcing myself to look at him rather than Jake, and sent the words, _**Pushy much?**_into his head.

"Shit, that's so cool," Quil muttered.

"Go on and try to reply then," Embry said around his mouthful of cereal.

_**Not pushy, just.. authoritative, **_I choked on the orange juice I had been sipping lightly.

_**Funny, Quil,**_ I glared at him, causing him to double over laughing. _**You know, Embry, Charlie is goin' to wonder where all his cereal went and blame me. **_

Embry's head shot up, _**I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't think it was a big deal...**_He grinned sheepishly at me.

_**Kidding, **_I smiled at him and looked at Jacob. _**You should've told me you were bringing the guys over. I would've cooked breakfast...**_

Jacob laughed, "Sweetheart, if you feed them, they'll come over every morning," Both of their heads shot up at the mention of food.

"I'm just saying," I muttered.

Jacob stood up, and came to stand beside me, "There's a bonfire tonight, you should come with us. I know Emily wants you there. Her and Kim are all alone with a bunch of guys all night,"

"Of course I'll come," I said, turning to smile at him. He was giving me that look again, this time he was grinning around the awe. _**If you keep looking at me like that, you're going to give me a big head.**_

His eyes narrowed, _**You should have a big head, Bella. You're beautiful.**_

_**I got up less than an hour ago, I can't look that good, **_I smiled timidly at his face. _**But, thanks anyways. **_

Embry and Quil had left after they both finished off the two boxes of cereal in the cabinet. Jacob stayed behind and I offered multiple times to make him breakfast, though each time he had turned it down.

"I want you to know something, Bells," Jacob said, pulling me into hug me close. I relaxed into the heat of his body. "I don't want you to think you have to be okay with my imprinting on you. I understand if you still need time to get over... _him_,"

I pulled away from his body just enough so that I could look him in the eyes, "He told me to move on, you know. I don't feel bad for being with you, Jacob," I smiled at him, secretly smiling to congratulate myself. It was all true, what I had told him. I was proud of myself, every word I spoke was true and I felt the words pull me out of the "Edward Fog,".

"Really?"

"Really," I answered, "Now, I have to take a shower," I pulled from his embrace reluctantly, watching his face fall into a pout. "When is your patrol?"

"Noon to 2," Jake said slowly, pulling my body back to his.

I frowned, yet allowed him to hug me against him, "I'll see you, then?"

"2:30," He quipped, letting me go. "But, I'm not going anywhere until noon. Go shower, your TV is calling my name,"

I laughed lightly, and jogged the stairs. I caught myself falling in the shower five minutes later. I didn't touch anything to stop myself, it was as if a strong gust of wind had righted my body. Scary thing was, I hadn't meant to do it at all.

I pulled myself from the shower reluctantly. It was cold in the house compared to the steamy sanctuary of the warm bathroom, so I practically ran to my room and changed. I pulled a too big sweater over my head and a pair of skinny-jeans.

Jacob waited downstairs, remote in hand and a smirk on his face. "I thought you would want to relax today because of all of the stress yesterday,"

My heart swelled at his thoughtfulness, "Thank you, Jake," I whispered, and was surprised by my own boldness when I practically threw myself across the room, into his arms, and pressed my forehead to his. "Jake..." I whispered, before kissing him.

I felt Jacob shift my body so that I straddled him. Fisting my hair into his hand, he deepened the kiss. I lost myself in the kiss. To be more accurate, I lost myself in what was so uniquely Jacob. He froze suddenly, looking around. "Bella, where are we?"


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Hey guys. I'm SOO sorry about the wait! I have a horrible writers block. This chapter is a little short. And I was wondering what you guys want to happen in the next few chapters? Help with this terrible block. and give me a few suggestions?.. PLEASE review. I'm not very driven right now and need a little support. ~Missy Faye

I looked up to see that we were no longer in the comfort of my living room. I immediately recognized the area, though. My mom and I had lived in Southern Illinois for 6 years; from my age of 8 to 14. We lived very close to a lake in the area. At first we spent nearly every weekend on the nearby beaches. It became boring over time and we got to where we went only on special occasions. When I was 11, I began to explore farther than the backyard and found myself a huge cliff. It was a very serene place that offered a quiet area for me to think when the weather wasn't warm. Tourists loved to cliff dive from the angled area. It really was perfect for diving like that. The cliff sat at an angle that allowed various heights to jump from.

"Illinois," I whispered, pulling my upper body away from Jake's chest to look around. It was exactly like I remembered it. Odd, you would think after nearly eight years the place would've changed.

"You know this place?" Jake whispered, his hand flexing nervously on my hip.

"I lived about two miles from this cliff for years. I loved it here," I realized we were both whispering, as if speaking too loud would break the trance. "It hasn't changed one bit, though. Is that weird?"

"When did you move?" Jake asked, turning his gaze to stare into my own.

"When I was 14,"

"Not a thing has changed?" With my nod, his gaze narrowed, "Bella, stand up," I did as he said and the scenery changed back to the dull off white of the living room walls. I stared at Jacob in amazement. "Fucking amazing," He whispered before taking my hands in his own and kissing my knuckles.

"The view wasn't all that cool," I replied, smiling.

"No, Bella! That's not what I meant! I meant you! You're so special," He whispered the last words before spinning us on the couch so that he loomed over me. "YOU are amazing,"

"Just amazing?" I teased, "A few seconds ago I was fucking amazing," I pretended to pout.

"Useless adjectives," He quipped before kissing me once more. I could easily get lost in the feeling of Jacob's lips teasing mine. When his tongue traced the seam of my lips, I found myself immediately responding to his silent wish. When we finally broke apart, I stared at him.

Jacob was always beautiful to me. What with his strong jaw and prominent cheekbones. His soft brown eyes that were always lit with a light in them that was so contagious. His black hair was slightly ruffled from our recent activities,and his cheeks were slightly blushed.

"What?" He asked, seeming a little self conscious.

"You remember when I said that your were 'sort of beautiful'?"

"Yeah..." I smiled when he kissed my cheeks and trailed his lips slowly down my neck.

"That whole 'sort of' thing is out of the question," He chuckled against my throat and gently bit down where my neck met my shoulder.

He noticed the groan that escaped my throat, for he hummed happily in the back of his throat. "Thank you, Bella," He whispered.

I sighed, knowing he would be leaving soon and not wanting these precious moments to end. It just felt so right for Jake to hold me, to kiss me. I glanced behind us noting the time on the clock; 11:15.

"45 minutes," Jacob chuckled, obviously following my train of thought. He trailed his hands over my shirt just under my ribs and I fought to suppress the giggle that built up in my throat. Mission failed. I barely registered Jacob's evil laugh before he began to tickle me. I was shrieking in laughter before he finally showed an ounce of mercy for me.

"Unfair," I panted, trying to buck his larger form off of my body.

"All is fair in love and war," He quipped before kissing my nose and pulling himself from my body. He arranged his tall frame comfortably on my couch before switching the TV on and opening his arms.

"Your liege beacons," I muttered and watched his eyes roll skyward.

His face seemed to morph back into the blank stare that I knew all too well as 'Sam's Face'. I scooted over so that I was snuggled next to his heated body. I felt him chuckle and snuggled farther down into the warmth that Jacob's body emitted. After a while, I began to watch his face. Noting how he would roll his eyes when a cheesy joke was thrown from a commercial, or how the wind picked up outside, causing me to move closer to him, and his perfect mouth would deepen in the corners.

"Bella, staring is rude," Jacob whispered, his dark eyes meeting mine.

Jacob POV...

I felt Bella's intent gaze on my face and fought not to blush under her scrutiny. "Bella," I sighed, "Staring is rude," I looked down to see that 'caught with your hand in the cookie jar' smile etch across her beautiful face.

She oh-so coyly whispered, "As if you've never stared at me,"

"It different," I muttered. All but forgetting about the crime show that played in the background. She was practically blanketing my body with hers and her chin rested on my chest, causing my body temperature to seep into hers. Her face was lightly flushed from the heat but, if it bothered her, she didn't complain.

When it was time for my shift, I felt her body stiffen above mine and a frown marred her face. I sighed, not wanting to leave her just as much as she didn't want me to. " I have to go, Bells. I'll be back at 2:30 on the dot," I kissed her forehead before ordering my feet to turn and walk from the house.

I listened as she sighed and plopped back down onto the couch and mutter to herself. I shook my head and pulled my clothes off. After tying them around my ankle, I shifted. It had gotten so much easier over time. Now, the shift felt fluid and controlled, whereas in the beginning it was jerky and left a dull ache in my muscles.

_**Jake?**_ Embry's uneasy voice floating into my mind.

_**Hmm?**_

_**How is Bella? **_Embry seemed to think I would be angry or scared after my visit.

_**She needs to learn what gifts she has before Charlie and Billy teach her to control them. **_I showed him how we had ended up on a cliffside.

_**She can transport? **_Jared asked.

_**She said the scenery hadn't changed after four years. **_

Sam put his thoughts in on the incident, _**What if she didn't really transport you both? What if she just made you think that's where you were. Like put the image in your mind? It would explain why the scene hadn't changed after nearly four years. **_

Quil, Embry, and Jared all seemed to agree with Sam. I mentally nodded at them all, before taking off to find Jared. He and I both had patrol for the next two hours.

_**Meet me south of New Point? **_I asked Jared.

He mentally nodded at me and I raced the few miles over to the point. The next 2 hours drug by slower than I had ever thought possible. When I listened to Sam's constant monologue, I hadn't realized the intensity of it. Jared complained a few times, but just quipped; _**I guess I know what it feels like for everyone else when I think of Kim.**_

After Patrols, I raced home. I knew my dad could take care of himself. But, there were times when I felt like if he truly needed me, I wouldn't be there for him. Being a Shifter was harder on the people around you than yourself at times. I swung the door open to find him and Sue Clearwater sitting at the table eating a very meaty lasagna.

"Hello, Jacob! I brought you food, too!" Sue stood and pulled my own, full lasagna from the oven.

"Thanks," I muttered before plowing into the food. Sue wasn't around often, but she knew how the pack ate. Understood with her having two Shifters in her house all the time, it was probably very hard on her monthly grocery bill

I stayed with them until I looked up to see it was 3 o'clock. Bella must be worried! My heart did a weird flip-flop when I realized that I was more than likely stressing her out.

Jumping up from the wooden chair I quickly told Dad, "I gotta go. I promised Bella I would be back at 2:30,"

Sue made a soft hum in her throat of disapproval. Dad was more vocal, "She's probably out of her mind, Jake," His booming laugh was enough to make the cupboards shake. Lifting his pink to me he quipped, "Wrapped all nice and snug around hers,"

I rolled my eyes as I practically ran out of the house. I chose to shift and run over to her house since Charlie understood what I was. I ignored the pack's thoughts as I pushed my legs to their full extent. I was the fastest in the back beside Leah. She was just a tad faster than me and the whole pack new it since she gloated constantly.

I arrived behind Bella's house and froze immediately. What was that smell? I felt my hackles rise and a loud growl began to emit from my throat. My nostrils burnt... Vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

I sat in the kitchen my head in my hands. Alice and Jasper both sat across from me. It was odd... I was so accustomed to being a mere human in their presence; breakable and weak. Now... Now, I felt like an equal member. Someone worthy of sitting at the table with these Gods. Not exactly in the appearance aspect of things, more like; if things began to get testy, I could stop one of them from killing me.

Jasper had caught my mood and grinned devilishly at me, "What changed?"

"I've learned more about myself," I quipped a smile playing across my features.

"You've CHANGED!" Alice screeched, it was an odd sound coming from someone whose voice was always perfectly even and pitched.

"Yes, I have," I whispered.

Alice's spiked hair was pressed against her head, her clothes wrinkled, and her fingernail polish was chipped. She looked eerily... human. She sat stiffly staring at the wall searching for something unseen, "I lost you completely after I saw you drop off the cliff side. If you've actually changed into something other than human, it only makes sense for me to not to see you,"

"We've established this,Alice. You just weren't listening," Jasper's brow furrowed, "Are you wearing contacts?" Jasper seemed very random today. Like he was interested in 'what' I was, rather than who.

"Nope," I popped the 'p' for emphasis.

"She dropped off of a cliff. It's purely science! Sometimes traumatic experiences mess with a human's hormones and their eye color can change due to the different chemicals in their body," Alice seemed to be caught up in her miniature speech, trying to convince herself more than Jasper it seemed.

"Or...?" I prompted.

"Or you aren't exactly human anymore?" Jasper supplied.

"This doesn't matter right now! What matters is Edward just saw that you jumped off of a cliff and nothing else! He found this nomad vampire that can kill us with his touch alone! Edward is... is going to ask him to kill him,"

My heart clenched, just as a howl broke the deafening silence that had overcame the room with Alice's declaration. "Jacob," I whispered. I glanced at the clock. It had been around 1:30 pm when the Cullen pair showed up on my doorstep. 3:27... 2 hours of Jasper asking questions, me expertly avoiding them while waiting for Jacob to show back up, and Alice staring at the wall past my shoulder. He was late and I planned on telling him about it, as well.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"A friend of mine from Reservation," I answered, distracted. I was out the door before she could reply to that. Jacob was just emerging from the woods and I found myself in his arms faster than I had thought possible. He chuckled lightly in my ear, pulling at my legs that wrapped around his waist. "You had me worried," I scolded.

"You're worried?" He growled, "I show up at your house and smell vampire and YOU'RE worried?"

Just then, Sam, Paul, and Embry came from the woods edge. Sam gave me a soft look, something usually reserved for Emily or Jared's Kim. I was shocked but kept my mouth shut.

Sam came to stand beside me, "You scared the living hell out of us," Sam's expression was serious when he growled towards the house. "Why are there two vampires in your home?"

"Alice, the one who could see the future, saw me go over the cliff's edge. Edward, the mind reader, saw the image in her mind and tracked down a vampire with a special gift," I sighed, not exactly sure what I was supposed to do about the situation. Jacob was my rock, everything to me. But, I couldn't just let anyone die because of my stupid mistake. "The vampire can kill other vampires with its touch. I'm not sure what they want me to do about that,"

"They want help?" Paul scoffed, his body beginning to shake.

"I think so. We have been talking in circles for some time now," I felt a growl build in my throat but coughed to cover it up. It was odd, being able to growl in a serious fashion now. I had learned that bit of information when Alice had blamed Edwards suicidal plans on me.

"I want to talk to them, Bella. But, I'm not sure that your kitchen in the correct place to do this," Sam ignored Jared when he growled and began to shake as well. "Would you mind?" He gestured to the back door.

Jacob growled and wrapped an arm protectively around my waist, "She's not going near them anymore than necessary,"

"God! Don't stir that smell up! I can smell her all the way over here," Paul whined.

"Then stop breathing," I smiled sweetly at him before struggling to get out of Jacob's grasp.

"Why can't they just come out?" Jared asked. "I mean I bet they can hear us,"

"They are deliberating. Alice hasn't heard a thing I have said since she got here and Jasper is trying to figure out what I am at the moment," I tapped my temple. "Caught up in this thing,"

Sam gazed at me for a moment before turning his attention back to Jacob; I got the hint. "Jake, please. If they were going to do anything, they would've already,"

"No, Bella,"

"Jac-"Sam began, but Jacob cut him off.

"Would you send Emily if it were her?"

Sam's eyes went hard as ice then he gave himself a subtle shake, "Emily has never had a conversation with one of those things. But, Bella has spent the past semester with them all,"

I nodded and finally broke from Jake's grasp. "I promise I'll be careful," I called over my shoulder.

Jacob POV...

I fought every instinct in my mind as I watched Bella's retreating figure. She can take care of herself. She can take care of herself. She can take care of herself. I chanted over and over.

Sam turned to us, "Jacob and Paul, shift and go to the clearing just over there," He pointed south. "Jared and I will bring them to meet us,"

I growled at him, "No,"

"She'll be right by my side the second she walks from that house," Sam interrupted. "Don't make me order you," He sighed, Sam might be Alpha, but he hated giving orders to us.

I growled again but quickly shifted and ran to the clearing he had pointed to. Bella's powers were new, we were relying on them way too much. That's not right.

_**Charlie told Billy that it usually takes days for Benders to change eye color. He also said that she shouldn't be able to speak to us so easily, **_Paul's thoughts were almost comforting. Almost.

_**That means she's stronger than most of her kind. She has instinct, let her react.**_

I hated when Paul spoke the truth. It was a very well known fact that Paul was very ill-tempered, but he seemed almost wise. It was weird to think that he knew more that porn and anger.

_**I definitely know those things, but thanks... I think.**_ Stupid pack mind, he wasn't supposed to hear that!

Just as the thought entered my mind, Bella's scent carried in the wind. I smiled, if that's even possible as a wolf, relief flooding my being.

The bushes rustled and out emerged Sam with his arm protectively around Bella's shoulder and Jared just slightly behind her. I almost growled because Sam was touching her.

_**He just wants her close, **_Paul reasoned.

I just grunted in acknowledgement, turning my attention back to Bella. Her long, brown hair blew in the wind and pieces blew into her eyes. She made an annoyed growl at the offending hair and every werewolf in the clearing tensed. Even Bella had the decency to frown at herself.

"Go stand between Jacob and Paul," Jared said quietly, pointing my Bella to me. Immediately, she shrugged out of Sam's embrace and practically ran across the small space.

Paul shifted his weight so that there was a small gap between us. It was an odd thing; the protective nature that came from us when an imprint was in danger. Even Leah would put her life down for any one of the imprints.

_**Even Emily? **_Paul asked.

_**Yep. **_Bella had squeezed between Paul and I, and was now leaning her weight against my shoulder, her head resting against the fur on my neck. I hummed, content.

I watched as a short girl appeared at the other side of the clearing. She was smaller than Bella by about 3 inches and had a very short mop of dark hair on her head. Her "family's" signature golden eyes stood out against her pale skin and she was grinning brightly.

Just slightly behind her was a taller man with almost golden hair. His exposed arms were covered in, what appeared to be, bite marks. The color of his eyes almost matched his hair color...

The stench was enough to make me gag.

_**I don't want to be around if you all fight, **_Bella's soft voice made me freeze.

_**If it does come to that, I want you to run. Fast. Get to La Push and send the other guys. **_My heart did a weird flop as I imagined her standing in the middle of us all as we battled her old... friends.

_**And Leah. **_ Paul added, shying away from the image of Bella's broken-hearted face as one after another of her friends fell.

_**Those images in your head are scarily... vivid. **_Bella's voice was shaky as she watched the conversation before us unfold. She hadn't pulled out of the Pack Mind and I silently scanned her emotions. She was terrified.

_**She sure don't show it, **_Paul chuckled. He was shocked and an emotion rolled off of him I had never felt him emit...

_**Admiration?**_ I asked, chuckling. Paul was full of himself, never had I seen him admire someone for something that wasn't based off of appearance.

_**Shut the fuck up. **_He groaned, turning his head to look at Bella where she was staring, wide eyed, up at him with a smirk curling her mouth upwards.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Bella POV...

"There are a few people here that have kindly requested that you speak with them in the middle of the woods," I smiled at Jasper in encouragement since Alice was still staring at the wall with her head in her hands.

"Would these 'people' be the mutts you were talking to in the backyard?" Jasper asked, gently lifting Alice out of her chair.

"They are people in my mind, Jas. So, if you'd be so kind to make my job easier," I pointed to the back door.

They both walked out of the door without question, but there faces were almost wary of what awaited. Sam quickly told them where they would want to speak to them. Nodding, they disappeared into the woods without a word.

"Sam?"

"Hm?" He tossed an arm over my shoulder in a very brotherly way as he grunted in response.

"Why do you hate each other? I mean other than the fact that their kind kills people,"

"They aren't natural, Bella. I understand that everyone deserves a fighting chance," He picked me up easily and sat me on the other side of a fallen tree. I stifled a laugh, I felt so tiny around them. "But," He continued, after hoping the tree easily. "Vampires have a very bad history with the tribe and can't be trusted,"

I nodded mutely up at him. I didn't agree with her per-say, but I could see where he was coming from. We walked into the clearing that we had agreed on and I breathed a sigh at the sight of Jacob's russet fur. I had only seen him once as a wolf, but he was very hard to forget. He had a very unique coloring.

I was told to stand with Jacob and Paul, I thought to protest for a split moment before I realized how stupid that would be. What was the point? I asked myself as I leaned against Jacob's warm body.

When Alice and Jasper came into view, I felt Jacob's muscles tense and I barely heard the odd sound come from his throat above Paul's snarl.

_**I don't want to be around if you all fight, **_I told Jacob, trying to make him realize how much this bothered me.

_**If it does come to that, I want you to run. Fast. Get to La Push and send the other guys. **_Jacob's answering thoughts were emphasised with his mental image. I saw myself standing in the middle of the clearing, shocked into immobility with tears running down my face. My new family was fighting my old one.

I shuddered, _**Those images in your head are scarily... vivid.**_

I had connected with the Pack's mind and listened as Jacob and Paul registered my fear. Jacob immediately showed pity, but Paul...

_**She sure don't show it, **_Paul's shocked chuckle made me forget how stressful the situation was. He admired me. This huge werewolf admired my courage and strength!

I grinned up at him and I heard the playful growl before his words entered my mind, _**Shut the fuck up.**_

I shook my head and listened to the conversation Sam was having with the two Cullens.

"Will you all be returning?" Sam asked.

"No," Jasper snarled.

"So the Cullens are not returning?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Not any time in the the near future," Alice gave me a cold look. "There was no need to come in the first place. It was useless,"

My heart clenched, catching the double meaning in her words. I stared at a rock on the ground, hoping to stifle the pain that ripped through my being. Alice resented me. Jasper... Mean big brother Emmett... Sweet Esme... Carlisle... It even hurt to think about how Rosalie would hate me. Edward wouldn't be around to hate me. A silent tear rolled down my cheek. There was nothing I could do! Why couldn't Alice see that?

I looked up at Jacob. He was my world. He had been since the day he agreed to help me fix those stupid motorcycles. If I got hurt, or even killed, he would blame himself. He would never forgive himself, and I the same.

"The Cullens will not be returning to the area," Jasper reiterated before pulling Alice from the clearing. We all stood very still for a few minutes.

"Jacob, we need to talk," Sam said, after sending the others away. I went to walk away, but Sam stopped me.

"This affects you, too, Bella. I was thinking. The Pack is growing rapidly. We had two new kids shift last night as you know. Emily brought up a solution last night that I thought might work. Especially now that you have your mate," He smiled down at me. "Why not split the packs? You are really good with the older guys. I could get the new kids, train them and give them the choice between your Pack or mine," I felt Jacob stiffen beside me.

_**Tell him I am going to change.**_ I did and we both waiting in silence for Jake to come back.

"You to split the pack?" Jacob asked, astonished. "That's crazy! Do you even-"

"You know, that seems logical," I interrupted.

"Why?" Jacob asked sounding like I had just betrayed him.

"When the new ones change, it has to be loud. What with the size of the pack. It would make sense to make the pack smaller. It would be easier for the Alpha's to control smaller numbers, plus if it isn't as crazy loud when the newer ones are learning it would be easier for them to control themselves faster, right?"

"That's what Emily said," Sam said, smiling.

"How would we even decide who went to each pack?" Jake asked.

"We let the older one's decide for themselves. The younger ones with control will be split in half. And the youngest will stay with me until they have control and con decide,"

Jake looked like he was scared for our sanity, but it was making sense to me. "How many are there at the moment?"

"24,"

I thought about that. "Who will get the choice?"

"Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady, and Collin. There are ten that will be split in half. And I will keep the four youngest,"

"I think that sounds very practical," I told him and glanced up at Jake. "But Jake is the one this will affect the most,"

His big brown eyes locked with mine. "Do you both think this is a good idea, honestly?"

"Yeah," Sam and I said.

"Then I think we can run this by the Pack tomorrow morning,"  
"Why not tonight?" Sam asked.

"I want to sleep on it," Jake said.

"I'm going home to kiss my fiance," Sam whispered, awe in his voice. He had been expecting a fight.

Soon it was just Jake and I, alone. I stared at his familiar eyes and then nodded lightly. He whined when I turned on my heel and began the short trek back to the house. I only got as far as about 20 feet before I was being swung around onto Jacob's back.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked while I secured my legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

"I'm devastated," I answered truthfully, "They were my family, whether you like to think about it like that or not. They mean a lot to me,"

"They wanted you to put your life on the line for a lost cause," Jacob's husky voice rumbled through my body and I rested my cheek against his heated shoulder.

"I know, Jake," I sighed.

We fell into a comfortable silence and I watched as Jacob carried me to my house. We made our way through the back door and I heard the screeching of a chair.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, coming up to rest a hand on my arm.

"Nothing happened, Dad. I'm fine," I wiggled out of Jake's arms and smiled up at him.

"The Cullen's came back," Jacob answered.

I closed my eyes, willing the inevitable pain away. I tried my best to keep thoughts of dead Cullens out of my mind. I looked at the clock and decided that cooking dinner was an excellent distraction.

"Jacob?" He stopped explaining the days events and looked up at me. "Are you staying for dinner?"

The back door burst open cutting Jacob's response off. "Hell yeah, we want dinner!"

Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, and Leah came into the room. Leah looked pissed, while the boys all seemed excited. Charlie's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled warmly. "Bella, I hope we have enough food for an army,"

The boys hooted and Charlie helped to herd them into the living room to watch the basketball game that was on. Jacob and I were left alone for a moment and he pulled me into his arms quickly.

_**Are you okay? **_I asked him

_**Of course. Are you?**_

_**No.**_ I knew as soon as the word echoed into his mind that he felt the sudden pain of my loss. But, that he also knew I was mourning more than the loss of Edward. I was mourning the loss of my family.

_**I can get the guys to leave if you need me to. I know they are a little overwhelming sometimes. **_His face was grimacing, and I knew he didn't like that I loved them all so much.

_**No, it's a great distraction. I'm sure Emily and Sam wouldn't mind a night without the entire pack in their house. **_I kissed his jaw and gently pushed him away. "Go watch the game. I can cook,"

He pulled me closer to him, "Thank you. I'm sure Emily is grateful for the break,"

Jacob left me to cook. I was slicing an onion when I heard someone in the doorway. I glanced over my shoulder to see Leah standing there with an odd look on her face. It was a playful gaze that made me slightly leery. Then I felt my heartbeat speed up and I was suddenly in front of her. We stared at each other, in an almost calculating way. I felt this pull, not the same pull I felt when Jacob imprinted, but something more physical. In a non intimate way, of course. No, this was as if I could trust her to fight by my side in every fight. I felt like I could trust her with my life.

"JAKE! I think Leah just imprinted on your girl!" Paul yelled, and I was shocked to realize he was dead serious.

"No she didn't," Leah and I said at the same time. "But _something_ just happened," Leah finished.

Jake was instantly near me, pulling me away from Leah with a low growl. I was suddenly conflicted. I loved Jacob. I wanted the feel of his arms around me. But, I felt like Leah also could protect me. She wouldn't hold me in a sexual way. No, she would be there for me, though. I patted his arm where it was wrapped around me. I moved closer to where Leah was and she smiled down at me.

"I feel like I can trust you," I whispered and Paul laughed.

"No one can trust Leah. She's a conniving bitch who only looks out for herself," He hadn't said the words in more than a whisper, but I growled much like Jacob had and turned on him. The fierce need to protect her sent a long shiver down my spine and I felt my lips pull up over my teeth. I had to stop myself from crouching down to into a protective stance.

"So the midget is protected Leah," He laughed and I heard everyone in the room stop breathing when he stood up and growled down at me. I felt two people push past me and suddenly Jacob had Paul pushed up against the wall. Leah stood in front of me in a protective way growling continuously.

"Jacob, let go of Paul. Leah, Bella is fine," Charlie stood up from where he was still sitting on the couch.

Jacob didn't move, but Leah stood to my right and I looked up at her. "I shouldn't feel the need to protect you,"

Jacob's eyes snapped to mine and hurt flashed in his eyes. "Is it possible that Leah imprinted on her as well?"

"No, what just happened between Leah and my daughter isn't intimate," Charlie sighed. "Bella you just chose your partner. It's like being a cop and getting a partner, but more binding. Both of you would put your life down for the other. You both want to protect the other, but you also feel like they could protect you. It's called Binding,"

Leah and I stared at each other, and, as I replayed his words, I knew he was right. This girl was fierce, but I couldn't help but feel the need to look out for her.

"It's sounds stupid, but I trust you take care of me yet not yourself," Leah said, tilting her head.

I nodded my understanding, "What exactly does this entail?"

"I'm not sure. Most Benders Binding themselves to another Bender. And, if they have separate Elements, they learn to control the same powers as their Partner. But, I have never seen a Binding between two species,"

"Doesn't that mean that she would shift?" Leah asked, her hands began to shake when Charlie swallowed and nodded. "You mean to tell me that I just triggered the most painful experience that many of us have ever experienced in her?"

"Leah..." Seth said taking a leery step her way.

She began to shake harder and Jacob pulled me away from her. She nodded at Jacob before bolting out of the door. I sighed and found myself pulling out of Jake's warm embrace reluctantly, to follow her.

"You have food cooking Bella, don't follow her," Charlie said and turned his back to me and his attention back to the television.

I sighed, "Watch the game, Jake. The food will be done in a few minutes,"

He must've realized that I needed time to think, because he nodded with a frown on his face. I kissed his bottom lip before walking back to the stove. So much has happened today! I would eventually get over Edward's death. I guess you could argue that he was dead when I met him, but it still hurt. I had expected the painful hole that was left last time, but it had yet to make an appearance. For that, I was grateful.

The Cullens all blame me for the death of their family member. They all hated me. This hurt worse than Edwards death. To know that I was dead to them was more than I believed I could handle. But, somehow, I stopped myself from curling into a sobbing heap on the floor. I could live with this. I had a new family, they already accepted me as their own.

Leah is my Partner. I wasn't sure how to take that. What I do know, is that today was the first time I had seen Leah smile. Ever. It made me happy to think that I caused that. The result was scary. I would shift. Maybe that should scare me more than it did. I knew Jacob would be there for me, probably Leah, too. I could deal with the pain of the first shift if it meant that Leah would feel accepted.

I smiled when I heard her coming inside. I was in the middle of stirring a huge bowl of macaroni and cheese and was about to yell for one of the boys to grab the milk for me when it was suddenly being poured into the bowl. Leah gave me a soft smile, "I don't know how I knew you needed help, but I did,"

"Thank you," I replied, slowly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She hadn't said what she was sorry for, but I knew.

"I should be scared shitless, but I'm not," I answered, it was the truth. I was actually kind of excited.

"You should be scared, but I want you to know that I'll be here for you," Leah had barely whispered the words, but they came out strong. As if she was pledging the words.

"I know," I muttered. "And you should know this means that you are going to have to learn to control what powers I have,"

"They can't be that bad,"

_**Well, they are almost creepy. **_I told her slowly in her mind so as to not scare her.

"I heard Embry thinking about that," She replied cooly.

"I think I made Jacob and I believe we were Illinois this morning,"

"Sam was thinking about that. I think that was the coolest thing I have ever seen," She smiled and I was taken aback. I had only seen Leah without a scowl once, but that was before she had shifted. She looked so much older and mature now, and more beautiful than I had ever dreamed of being.

"What?" She asked, looking down at her tall figure.

"Nothing," I replied easily. "I know that I can control air, but other than that, I have no clue,"

"Okay," She replied.

"Okay?" I asked, I had expected her to seem leery of the new powers she had no choice to accept.

"I think you got the short end of the stick, Bell. You have to morph into a huge dog and I get all these cool powers," I smiled at her, rolling my eyes.

"I think it's cool,"

_**Can you hear me?**_ She asked in my mind. I nearly dropped the spoon I was holding. I had needed to start the conversation for the guys to get into my mind. I guess she learned how to control that power quickly.

_**Yep. **_I started to pile the food onto the table. "Grab that out of the st-"

"Already done," Leah smiled proudly and I rushed for a potholder to set the food on.

"Teamwork," She teased before loading a plate with food. This was a new side of Leah I had never expected to see. And I found myself beginning to like her.

I made a plate before calling Charlie into the kitchen, "Foods ready, so get a plate before the boys," I told him while I laughed at the sound of the boys stumbling and struggling to get past each other.

The meal went by without a hitch and I found myself disappointed that Leah was leaving. In the back of my mind I had convinced myself that if she left she would return the mean Leah from before.

"See ya later, Bell," Leah called from the door before pushing her brother out. I grinned at her in reply.

"You and Leah seem to be getting along," Jake said. I walked over to sit on his lap. He grinned like a maniac and kissed my head.

"She's cool when she wants to be nice," I quipped.

"Nice? Leah is EVIL!" Embry exclaimed, drawing a growl from my throat.

"No she isn't. She is surrounded by a bunch of guys who don't understand her. She feels outcast so she is mean. I can't say I blame her," I glared at him, before turning to snuggle my face into Jake's neck. "I think she's happy that someone is finally looking at her like a person, rather than something that needs pity," I kissed Jacob under his ear, "I'm going to bed,"

"Good night," He said, kissing me lightly on the lips. The two remaining wolves, Quil and Embry, made catcalls.

_**Good night, Jake, **_I told him, so that I wouldn't hear the boys' whistles.

_**Will you leave your window open?**_

I nodded at him before standing up, the boys stood up made a big show out of hugging me. "Good night, honey darling munchkin!" Quil said spinning me in a circle.

Embry pulled me from his arms. "She wants to go to bed, moron. You aren't supposed to throw her around like a rag doll!" He ruffled my hair, "G'Night, Bella," He gushed, exaggerating. "Till morning light, do we part!" He fell to his knees, hugging me so that his face was in my stomach. I patted his head awkwardly.

Jake pulled me from his grasp and I walked up the stairs with Embry calling, "Don't forget about little old me!"

I rolled my eyes, the guys could really be weird sometimes. Jacob came that night, and we talked about his worries about splitting the pack. We eventually decided it was a good idea. Soon, we got into speaking about my feelings about what happened with the Cullens. He held me while I cried. Somehow, I ended up splayed across his chest and we fell asleep like that.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Jake POV...

"We have a proposition for not only the Elders, but for our pack, as well," I began, gesturing for Sam to continue.

"We want to split the pack," There was a stunned silence and I knew what everyone was thinking. We are crazy. I was just thinking the same thing about five minutes ago when I called the Elders for a meeting...

"That is unheard of," My dad began, seeming to not understand why we were even bringing this to the attention of Elders.

"We know that," I argued. "But, the pack has never grown to this size, either,"

"That doesn't mean we should split it up!" Old Quil exclaimed.

"But, this would make things much easier," Sam argued, his calm face breaking just a bit under the pressure of Old Quill's words.

"How?" Sue asked, a small smile breaking across her face. She was always the most understanding of the three. I wasn't sure why, but it came in handy at times like these.

"For starters, it will be easier for me. I won't have the stress of leading 23 other brothers and sister," He added when he met Sue's eye. "The packs will be more organized, with smaller numbers,"

"Plus," I added, "Think about the new kids, they are coming into a pack of 24. It would be easier to concentrate when there are only about 12 voices rather than twice that," I felt my heart swell when Billy smiled. He had always wanted me to lead the Pack.

"How do you plan on splitting the pack?" Old Quil asked, making me choke back a sigh. I hated reporting to people who weren't rightful members of the pack. But, I knew they needed these things for legends and what-not.

"The oldest; Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady, and Collin, will get to chose. Since they are all over 4 months into their shifts. There are 10 younger brothers who have control and need to be split in half; Justin, Eric, Kaden, Tony, Liam, Noah, Henry, Evan, Carson, and Alex. We would love it if they could decide among themselves who would go where. If not I will decide," All of the Elders nodded so Sam continued. "There are 4 new members that joined within the past 2 weeks; Hudson, Chase, Chris, and Jordan. These brothers will stay in my Pack until they are in control and can then choose which pack they would like to be in,"

All of the elders nodded their agreement, Old Quil rather reluctantly. Sue asked the next question, "One last question before we leave you all to decide who will go where," Sam and I nodded. "Who will be the Alpha for the new pack?"

"Jacob of course!" Old Quil sighed. "He is the rightful Alpha after all!"

"Jacob?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I agreed to lead the second Pack," I just sealed my fate. I thought slowly, fighting back the groan and uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Billy smiled widely and shook my hand. "I'm glad,"

The Elders left us to arrange the packs. Sam turned to the pack, "Paul, will you stay with me or go to Jacob's pack?"

"No offence to Jake, but I think I'm fine where I am," I nodded. I can honestly say that I didn't want Paul the hot-head to be in my Pack. I mean, I love him like a brother and all. But, still.

"Jared?" Jared stayed, as well. I expected that; he and Sam were best friends.

"Quil?"

"I gotta go with my brotha!" Quil laughed. Coming to stand next to me, Embry following behind him. That's two. I counted in my mind.

"Leah?" Sam whispered. I knew Sam still loved Leah. It would kill him if Leah chose to be in my Pack. He wouldn't be able to watch her as closely.

"I think I'm going with Jake," Leah then did something that surprised us all, she smiled and skipped over to stand beside Embry.

I watched Sam's face crumple for a moment, before it went blank. "Seth?"

"Jake," He walked over to us with a smile. Kid never stops smiling... That's four...

"Collin?" Collin went to stand near Sam and I nodded. I wasn't angry that he would pick Sam over me. Sam's pack was a sure thing. Mine was unknown.

"Brady?" Sam's voice had less edge to it, now that he knew more than his best friends wanted to be with him.

"I think I'm going to take a chance," Brady walked over to stand with my Pack.

The ten that were told to split evenly had split themselves with little issue. Justin, Kaden, Liam, Noah, and Carson had chosen to join my Pack.

That meant Sam had thirteen members; Sam himself, Paul, Jared, Collin, Eric, Tony, Henry, Evan, Alex, Hudson, Chase, Chris, and Jordan. I had Eleven members; myself, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Brady, Justin, Kaden, Liam, Noah, and Carson.

"How are we going to decide ranking?" I asked.

"My choice is obvious. Jared is my second and Paul third. But, that's because of age," He seemed thoughtful. "Let them decide,"

I nodded and turned to my Pack. That was going to take some getting used to... MY Pack. It felt right, yet my stomach still churned in anticipation.

"I don't want it," Brady said quietly. I nodded, understanding. Embry and Quil were the only ones left that hadn't agreed with Brady.

"Embry is my second," I decided. "He is older. Quil that makes you third,"

Neither seemed offended by my choice and I smiled lightly. "Well, I guess we need to tell the elders," After Sue took note of the pack's division, I led my pack in shift to our perimeter, it bordered the Makah reservation and Forks.

_**Our new border conveniently covers Bella's house? **_ I heard Embry's teasing tone in the back of mine.

_**When you find your imprint I will make sure at least one of the Packs cover her house, Embry, **_I heard him scoff.

_**IF! If I find my imprint. Why can't I find some nice girl after I'm done shifting? **_

I didn't reply to that. I knew what it was like, he didn't. You can't miss something you never had.

After the run, I invited the guys and Leah to eat at Bella's place. They were all excited that she was so welcoming. Emily and Bella were the only imprints that seemed fine with cooking for the army of people.

Collin shocked me by asking, _**So, we aren't supposed to go to Emily's anymore?**_

_**NO! I mean - yes. I mean, you are always welcome at Emily's and Sam's Pack is welcome at Bella's house! I just figured Bella would like to know who is in her imprint's pack. **_Leah's wolf-like chuckle made me growl.

_**Jacob, stop rambling. It's not healthy for those of us around you.**_

It had been about three hours since I had left. Charlie had just started Bella's training session and I hated that I wasn't there for moral support. I barely registered the fact that Leah agreed.

_**Why do YOU care, Leah? **_Collin asked.

_**Why should she go through this alone? **_Leah replied shortly. Embry then ran the scene where Bella and Leah became Partners. I didn't like the connection between those two. But, it was nice to know that Bella was safe around Leah. Plus, it was nice to see Leah happy.

_**Thanks, Jacob. But, you do know that means she has to shift? **_Leah seemed guilty and I told the pack to go see Bella. Soon, it was just Leah and I. It was the first time I had realized how quiet it was, compared to just yesterday.

_**You know, Leah. Bella is excited. She wants to shift, actually. I think she would be disappointed if she didn't. She is worried about you. How you're coping with being bound to the 'Vampire Girl'.**_

_**SHE is worried about ME?! She's crazy. Does she even realize how much the first change hurts. **_

_**Yeah, but Leah you gave her something she couldn't give herself. Benders aren't immortal. They age slightly slower than humans. You gave us BOTH something we had believed impossible; -**_

_**Forever. **_Leah finished. She smiled in that odd way we all did. It was kind of hard since we didn't have cheeks, but we made it work.

_**I'm so grateful for this, Leah. We both are. And she is more than willing to go through that pain if it means we can spend... well, eternity together. **_

_**We are tied together, Jake. If I stop Phasing she does, too. **_ I had already thought of that.

_**You want her happy just as much as I do, Leah. Would you take this away from her? **_

_**No... But, I don't want to spend eternity as a third wheel.**_

_**You won't. **_I argued, _**You WILL find your imprint eventually. I know it. **_

If wolves could roll their eyes, Leah would've done just that. She trotted away from me to shift, and I followed suit. I could see the way the trees were wind blown and it hadn't been windy today. Bella's been practicing. A few were burnt, as well. I chuckled at this. Bella can control Air and Fire so far, nice to know.

"I swear to you, Embry, if you don't get out of this damn kitchen I WILL shove this fork so far-" I chuckled and jogged to the door. I didn't know what had cut her off, but I had a few guesses.

Bella stood with a fork held out in front of her, Embry was slowly stepping towards her, his eyes on the brownies on the counter. He lunged and Bella shocked me when she quickly stabbed his hand with the fork. She was definitely getting faster.

"OW! Bella! I thought you liked me!" Embry exclaimed.

Her long brown hair was pulled in a high ponytail that made her cheekbones stand out. She seemed tanner than I remembered, but maybe that was a play of the light. Her now purple eyes were bright with mischief and I grinned. She had a white tank top on with one of my button up work shirts thrown over it. Her jean shorts looked like a pair Leah would wear. She wore mix-matched socks to top off the look.

"I like you until you try to steal food from my kitchen," She said before pushing on his shoulder to push him out of the room. Embry laughed at that, dodged around her, and snatched a cookie off the table. Bella just looked at him. He a cookie in his mouth and one in his hand.

"I hope you enjoyed that," She said.

"I should totally be your taste-tester, Bel-" She had shoved his hand into his face, making the cookie in his hand enter his already too-full mouth.

"Now, Embry you've gotten your share. Get. Out. Of. Here," She poked his with her fork to accentuate her words. This worked.

"That was quite a show," I said from the door. She tensed for a moment before spinning around to throw herself at me. Once she had wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist, she pecked my cheek. "What took you so long? It's been hell holding your pack out of my kitchen!"

I laughed at that, "You could've let them eat,"

"What? My cooking is so good you would've came back to an empty kitchen. Plus, you AND Leah were out. So it's not exactly ideal to have to save two meals for you guys," She smiled at me. Her white teeth were definitely lighter than her skin.

"You seem darker," I said, setting her down so she could bustle around the kitchen.

"It was sunny today, and I was outside for three hours straight," Thank god, Charlie's house wasn't surrounded by a lot of neighbors! That would've been hard to explain to the cops when they called to claim there was a windstorm behind the chiefs house.

I just hummed in my throat. Leah came into the room then and Bella told her to grab a plate before the others did. I pretended to pout at that, "Why does she get to?"

"Ladies first," She said, fixing her own plate.

"Food's ready!" She half shouted to everyone else. A few were outside throwing a football and others were in the living room fighting over the TV. Wherever they were, they all rushed to the kitchen where the three of us were.

I was happy to see Bella smiling at them as they took up their usual banter. Fighting like brothers and tossing small pieces of food at each other. Emily used to look like her head would explode when they did that, Bella just politely said, "The next person who throws food will do the dishes and clean my kitchen floor," The throwing stopped, after that and she had grinned and tossed food over at Embry where he had been making faces at her.

"I guess you get to clean then, Bella!" Jordan said from his position against the counter. He was shorter than most of the guys, but made up for his height with his muscles. The kid was a wall of muscle that never seemed to get angry. It was just wrong.

"I was my job either way, Jordan," I stopped moving. She really got along with the kids easily. Even Emily forgot names when they first showed up. I watched as she called a name every few minutes. Not once did she call someone the wrong name. I grinned like an idiot. It was amazing to see Bella getting along with my family like she did.

Bella POV...

I watched from the sidelines as the boys played football. Leah sat to my right and we kept a steady stream of conversation easily. Even when it had gotten quiet, it was comfortable. Jordan had went with Kaden to get his imprint Bonnie and Kaden's Maddison. They were due back anytime and I was antsy to meet them.

"They are going to ruin your clean kitchen when they get done," Leah smiled lightly. She had helped me clean the kitchen and we had gotten it done much faster than I had expected. We really were meant to work together. Her words were true, though. It had began to rain and both teams were covered in mud.

"If they think they are coming in my house like that, they have another thing comin' " I said growling lightly. A few looked up and grinned like they were planning on doing exactly that. I gave them a half stern glare and they chuckled.

Leah was tense beside me and I glanced at her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," She snapped.

"Leah... What's wrong?"

"I don't ever stay to meet the imprints, Bella. What if they don't like me?"

I laughed and she turned to glare at me. "Well, Leah for one; When have you EVER cared about what people thought of you? And two; if you are the Leah I've gotten to know, they will like you. Just be nice and try not to scowl at them. You scare the shit out of me when you do that,"

It was her turn to laugh, "I scare you?"

"You used to," I said honestly. When I had first met Leah after her phasing she had glared so much at everyone I had expected her to shift and tear us all apart.

I heard a car pull up to the house and stood up, pulling Leah with me. "Be nice," I ordered under my breath.

Kaden's Maddison was a tall brunette with large green eyes and a shy smile. While Jordan's Bonnie was short with her hair dyed a maroon color and big blue eyes. They both looked scared and unsure, so I tried my best to smile kindly.

I liked Jordan a lot. He was about 16 with shaggy brown hair and the signature russet, Quileute skin. He was much shorter than the other guys but was as wide as a barn. He was nice, too. To be honest, he reminded me of Emmett.

Jordan nudged Bonnie towards Leah and I. "Bella, I'd like you to meet Bonnie. Bonnie this is Jacob's Bella,"

Bonnie gave me a fierce smile, "It's nice to finally meet someone who knew vampires before the guys, too,"

"You knew vampires?" Leah asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," Bonnie stuck her hand out to Leah.

Leah gave that devastatingly warm smile, "I'm Leah,"

Bonnie grinned back, "My great uncle was a vampire, he raised me,"

"That's very interesting," I said, before turning to Maddison.

"I'm Bella as you've probably figure out," I said, extending my hand to her.

"Nice to meet you. Maddison," She supplied before smiling softly at Leah.

"Well, I was just about to make cookies for the guys. They just ate, but they're playing football and will probably be hungry when they get done," I watched Bonnie's eyes light up.

Soon I had broken Bonnie out of her shell with a little food persuasion. Apparently she was currently in culinary school and was planning on becoming a chef. Maddison had taken to Leah instantly and they were in a heated discussion about some show on television when the guys came back inside.

Kaden noticed how they were arguing and pulled Bonnie away from Leah. "Anyone ever tell you to back off? You don't need to argue with everyone you meet," Kaden was shaking and I pulled Bonnie behind me. Jordan was still outside and wasn't there to stand in front of her.

"Kaden," I began slowly. He turned and growled at me.

"You might be all Buddy- Buddy with this cow, but I would think you had enough common sense-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted when Leah took a menacing step towards him. "Maddison and Leah were talking about a TV show for Christ's sake! Maddison was just as much into the conversation as Leah. So, why don't you stop throwing blame around and think?"

Jacob entered the room then but that didn't stop Bonnie from clinging to my shirt behind me. "You are scaring Bonnie _and _Maddison, Kaden," I whispered into the silence. Jacob looked around the room for someone to explain but no one made a move to do so.

"But-"

I cut him off, "No damn buts, Kaden. Bonnie is terrified and Maddison isn't far from it. And for what? Because you aren't thinking straight," I kept my voice even, knowing he was close to shifting.

_**Jordan come here and get Bonnie,**_ I couldn't see Jordan, but I knew he would hear me. He had to.

Jacob came to stand between Kaden and I, "What are you talking about?"

"Leah was shouting at Maddison," Kaden replied, shakily. I held back the scoff but, Maddison didn't.

"We were both shouting. It wasn't mean or anything like that! We just have different opinions, Kaden," Kaden still didn't look happy, so I turned around and wrapped an arm around Bonnie's shoulders. She began to sob into my neck and I think my heart broke right then and there. I then tried something that I hadn't tried with any one beside the guys.

_**Bonnie, I need you to calm down. Everything will be just fine, **_I soothed in her mind. It worked surprisingly well. Bonnie stiffened at first before nodding against my neck like the child she resembled.

"I'm sorry, flashbacks and all," She whispered, before a soft sob escaped her throat again.

Jordan came into the room, then, his eyes wide with fear. His gaze fell on the sobbing Bonnie in my arms, so he rushed over and pulled her into his arms. He began to whisper to her about no one hurting her. My heart broke again.

Kaden's eyes went wide when he saw the sobbing Bonnie and he began to apologize to everyone in sight. I nodded at him, a soft smile playing on my lips. I pulled the cookies out of the stove, then. Jacob pulled me from the kitchen to my room once I was done.

"Thank you," He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing every place on my face.

I giggled, "For what?"

"Kaden could've easily lost control and you could've just stood there. You could've yelled at him and made it worse. But you didn't, and I can't tell you how proud of you I am. Or how proud of the way you handled the situation!" Jake spun me around in a circle smiling happily.

The evening went by easily after that. And I was grateful. I don't think I could deal with more events. Plus, I got the boys to hose down with the water hose before they came inside. It was hilarious watching them jump up and down in the cold water's spray.

Charlie and Billy had teamed up on me that afternoon, insisting that I learned to control the powers I had stumbled upon. Wind was easy for me. Charlie said it was a common gift for Elements to receive. Fire was a bit more tricky. It was an uncommon gift that usually showed up after all other gifts made their presence. The only thing I could really do with it is make my hand my own personal lighter. That would come in handy if I smoked but, seeing as I don't, it's kind of useless. After all the training, I was exhausted to say the least.

Charlie watched me warily as I crossed the kitchen with the new box of knives he had bought. "I'm not going to drop them, Dad. Calm down before you have an aneurysm," I rolled my eyes, this caused my vision to blur and Jacob launched himself from the chair.

"Bella?" He asked, slowly taking the box from my hands and tossing it onto the counter.

"I'm fine," I muttered, shoving my hands in my pockets so that he couldn't see the way they shook. "I think I need to get some sleep, training really wore me out today,"

Jacob kissed me on the head and Charlie smiled softly in my direction. I took these as signs of dismissal and all but ran upstairs to bed. Once I was upstairs, I took my hands from my pockets. They shook like Kaden's had that afternoon.

I fumbled around the room, searching for my cell phone, "Leah?" I asked anxiously when my call was answered.

"What?" Leah snapped, confirming my suspicions; my hands were shaking because Leah's hands were shaking from anger.

"Why are you so angry?"

"How in the hell did you know that?" My hands began to shake harder, making my arms tremble with them.

"Would you PLEASE calm down, I'm about to drop the phone here," I snapped. Jacob's presence was given away when my spine tingled in that weird way it always did when he showed up. He took my quaking hand in his and kissed my palm, his eyes revealing his worry.

"You're shaking?" Leah asked slowly, like I had just told her I was pregnant or something equally shocking.

"Yup, and I would really appreciate if I could get to bed without dropping a few things in the process," Jacob smiled lightly at this and began to pick up the pieces of the mug I had dropped just seconds before I had found the phone.

"Do you need to talk about it?" I asked, and Jake made an odd noise in the back of his throat.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop laughing," Leah snapped, my whole body began to shake and I found myself angry.

"What did Emily say?" I asked, I'm not exactly sure how I knew she was the cause of this situation.

"Can we meet?" Leah asked, sounding vulnerable. It was an odd combination; Leah and vulnerability.

"Of course,"


	9. Chapter 9

9.

I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews I have received. I also got a few personal messages giving me constructive criticism! The favorites and follows are ALWAYS welcome, as well! I am super excited about the bond between Leah and Bella that is being built. I really think Leah deserves some happiness in my honest opinion! 

XXXXXXX 

* * *

I was sitting on First Beach, my toes rhythmically being lapped at by the water. Jacob was reluctant to leave me alone to deal with an angry Leah, but I convinced him to go visit with his dad.

I heard the faint crunching of the rocks, signaling Leah's approach, "Bella, I don't know why I asked you to do this," She muttered, plopping down beside me.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring her words.

"No "Hey, Leah! How's it goin'?" She asked, under her breath.

"Nope, now spill," I ordered, snapping my fingers. The friction gave me just enough energy to create a flame. Billy said I would eventually be able to bend without that.

"That's sick," Leah commented. "When I got home, I went straight to bed. I've been stressed, and putting the stress of splitting a pack didn't help. I'm in Jake's Pack, by the way. I wasn't sure if you had figured that out," I chuckled, and nodded at her. I was surprised that she had joined Jacob's Pack, but I wasn't about to question her.

"I got that, how else would Jake stay behind and talk to you?"

"Well, back to the point. I woke up about an hour later and took a shower. I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the doorbell ring. Emily was standing on my front step and I thought about you. I don't know why, so don't ask. But, I remembered what you said about being the real Leah. So, I smiled at her for the first time in seven months and invited her in. Just like old times, ya know?" She sighed, a longing sigh that I knew she had been suppressing. "So, I get dressed and come back to talk to Emily. She's pissed, I can tell. She keeps mumbling to herself about betrayal. So, I asked her what her reason for coming over was. She stood up and did something I had wanted to do to her for seven months now. She grabbed the remote and hit me in the temple with it. I nearly passed out,"

"Me too," I whispered. "I almost fell over in the middle of the kitchen before I called you,"

Leah nodded, and continued, "She called me a back stabbing, selfish bitch. She was angry because I joined Jacob's Pack. She yelled in my face and then she grabbed her purse and went to leave," Leah dropped her head, "I grabbed her, fully prepared to rip her scrawny arms off, but she was crying. I told her why I chose Jacob's Pack, politely smiled and walked her to the door. And do you want to know why?" She didn't wait for my reply. "Because you asked me to be the Leah you knew,"

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke it, "Why _did _you join Jake's Pack?"

It took her a moment to reply. "I wanted the relief. I can never tell you what it is like to be in the mind of someone you love while they think about someone else. You can never feel the pain that I felt when I realized that he knew what I felt. Knew what it was like to stand in my place. Sam broke my heart and apologized the way a kindergartener does when they are forced. I am so relieved that I don't have to hear the way he thinks of her. I'm not forced to feel the pity he has for me," There were tears in my eyes that I silently willed away. Leah didn't want my pity.

"Well, then I am glad you chose Jacob's Pack," I said quietly. "Emily hit you?"

"Yeah, quite a few times," She laughed. I joined after a moment. I tried to picture little Emily threatening Leah and them hitting her hard enough to almost knock her out. This only caused me to laugh harder.

"Bella!" Jacob called from the edge of the woods. Leah made an odd sound that sounded like approval and I stood up to go see what he needed.

When I reached his half naked form, he hugged me to his chest. "Are you alright?"

"Absolutely, Leah just needed to vent,"

He kissed me passionately, and I heard Leah groan. I pulled away from him slowly. He growled at Leah but didn't try to kiss me again. Rather he hugged me to his chest and whispered, "I have to run patrol. Leave your window open for me?"

I nodded against his chest and he kissed my head, "Leah! Can you take Bella home?"

"Sure," She said coming to stand behind me, waiting for Jacob to release me. He did so reluctantly, and my head spun. Leah noticed and grabbed my upper arm. "You trained today, huh?"

I nodded slowly and she chuckled before pulling me onto her back with ease. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You are going to take an hour to get back to your truck at this pace," She said simply.

That night I fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow and didn't notice until I woke up around 3am that Jacob had snuck inside. It was warm snuggled up against Jake and I was sweating slightly. Then I heard the noise that had woke me up in the first place. Someone was knocking on the door.

I eased out of Jacob's grasp and smiled when he muttered my name and reached for me. "I've gotta pee, I'll be right back,"

He nodded, content with my answer, and rolled over. I waited until his breathing evened out before rushing down to the door.

I opened it slowly to see young Carson on my doorstep. I motioned for him to enter without a second thought. He had been crying, I could see that easily. "Carson?" I asked. I was wary of emotional werewolves, mostly young ones, though.

"My mom kicked me out," He answered, my unasked question.

"My couch is your couch," I replied, and his eyes softened.

"Thank you, Bella," Then he hugged me fiercely.

"Can't breath," I muttered against his collarbone. When he released me I asked, "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please," He whispered. His clothes were drenched and muddy so I pointed to the stack of clothes I had convinced Jacob to put in a basket near the back door. The boys weren't as close to their homes as they were used to, so I made sure they would have clothes.

I thought he might break down when he saw the basket. I felt angry, Carson was only about 14 and he had only grown a few inches with his change. He was a child with an adults job. Most of the guys were. But, Carson especially. I don't know how his mother could just throw him out in the middle of the night like that.

"Just put those in the wash and I'll start it later," I instructed, turning my face in respect. Men had their pride, and I knew he didn't want me to see him cry.

When he came back looking cleaner, I smiled at him kindly. He had started the washing machine. I hadn't expected him to know how, to be honest. So I sat a big cup of hot chocolate in his hands, and asked him if he needed to talk. When he shook his head I nodded, stood up, kissed his head fondly, and brought a blanket and pillow to the couch. I felt his intent stare on my back as I did so, but chose to ignore it.

These boys had worked their way into my heart faster than I had thought possible. They all looked very similar, yet the each had a unique story. I knew some were more emotional than others, so I wasn't about to push Carson.

"Good night, Carson," I smiled at his shocked face before walking upstairs.

"G'night," I heard him whisper into the darkness.

Jacob was awake when I returned, he seemed confused. "Carson was at the door,"

I watched his face contort and change as several emotions swept through him. Anger the first and foremost, but I also saw pity and pain. I might not be Pack, but I knew how much it hurt them to see their brothers hurt (or sister in Leah's case).

"Is he alright?" Jake asked finally.

"He's going to crash on the couch. He has new clothes and a smile on his face," I said. "But, he didn't want to talk to me about it, so I wasn't about to push,"

Jake seemed to study me, "He's a good kid,"

"I know this. All of them are, even Paul can be decent," He laughed at this, and cupped my cheek to press a chaste kiss to my nose.

"Go to sleep, Bella. You'll need your energy tomorrow,"

"For what?"

"You're training again tomorrow," He gave me one of his cocky smiles, "I'm going to be there for this one, as well as Leah. So, you will need all the energy you can get to impress me tomorrow,"

"Oh, shut the hell up and go to sleep," I pushed his head into the mattress.

Jacob POV...

The warmth I had wrapped myself around began to move, and I groaned Bella's name. "I've gotta pee, I'll be right back," I sighed, but nodded my head. She slipped from the room, and I covered my eyes with my arms. I listened as she made her way downstairs rather than just across the hall to the bathroom.

"Bella," I called quietly, Charlie was still home and I knew he had excepted Bella and I, yet I wasn't exactly sure how he would take it if he found me in her bed at the time of night.

I leapt from bed when I heard the front door open. What the hell is she doing? Why this girl felt the need to worry me every second of the day was beyond my comprehension!

"Carson?" I stood stock still with my foot at the bottom of the staircase. Why would Carson come here? He never went to a house when his mom kicked him out, normally choosing to rough it in his wolf form somewhere deep in the woods. Bella must've gotten the name wrong.

"My mom kicked me out, Bella," Carson's tenor voice made the hair on my arms stand still. There was a reason the kid stuck to himself when he got kicked out; he was dangerous. The kid's skill rivaled his own at that age. The only thing Carson had that made the two differ was his lack of control. It went against every instinct to not race down the stairs the rest of the way and wretch Bella away from the unstable wolf.

Instead, that primal part of me kicked in once again. Bella had taken complete control over the situation with Kaden this afternoon. This instinctual, Alpha side of him had his feet moving backwards so that when Bella turned around, she wouldn't detect him on the staircase.

"My couch is your couch," Bella's voice was soft, soothing. She was smarter than I gave her credit. Kaden took a firm hand to dominate, while Carson was raised with a firm hand. Carson needed soothing.

"Thank you, Bella," Carson all but sobbed, and I grinned like a maniac when he pulled her into a hug. Bella accepted these kids faster than Emily had.

After Carson nearly broke Bella in half, she offered him hot chocolate and he followed timidly behind her as she led him to the kitchen.

I was probably still grinning when I turned on my heel and went back to bed. Bella was stronger than she admitted to herself. The power Charlie claimed she would receive suddenly made sense. Bella had an inner strength and instinct that made no conscious presence in her mind.

"Come on Leah, try it again," Bella coaxed from the other side of the clearing. Bella had the basics of Air Bending down. She had thinned her air stream down considerably since the beginning of her training. It had started as wide as the clearing itself, but now she could push the air faster, stronger, and thinner to move things that would seem immovable. At the moment Leah couldn't get the skill down.

Leah groaned but tried conjuring up a small streak of wind. Bella seemed to smile in mischief as she realized that Leah _wanted _to learn these things.

"Why don't you try to look strained, huh, Bells?" Jordan asked from the edge of the clearing. He had instantly taken to Bella and seemed to search for her approval.

"I've been trying to do exactly the opposite of that, thank you very much," Bella smiled like the Cheshire cat over her shoulder in his direction before she did something no one had suggested.

I hadn't realized that she had circled rocks in the middle of the clearing, but she suddenly lit a fire in the center and forced it to roar to life under her intense gaze.

"Bella, what are you-" Charlie stood up from his perch on a nearby boulder.

"Wait, Charlie, let's see what she does," Billy interrupted. His shaky hand reaching toward his lifelong friend. I knew that tone in my father's voice. Not many would catch the slightly higher pitch in his voice unless they had grown up next to him. He was intrigued, expectant. "I have high hopes for your daughter, old friend," Billy answered Charlie before he could ask why.

Bella was circling the fire-ring with an inquisitive gleam in her purple eyes. She was unsure, I could feel it from the bond the imprint had set between us. With sudden determination, she plopped down before the fire and raised her hands in preparation. I felt the pressure against my chest as she forced the air to swirl around the pit. "What is she doing?" Charlie pondered from my left.

"She's suffocating it," Billy answered. "Pulling the oxygen from the air around the fire," He explained when Jordan and Quil turned to give him an incredulous stare.

"Amazing," I heard Embry mutter from his spot next to me on a fallen tree.

The pack had been excited to see Bella train, to fully understand what she and Leah were learning to do. She had been mortified at the thought of them all being present to watch her fail more than once. But, she had relented when Jordan told her that he would be proud of her if all she could do was move a cheerio like Matilda.

They had all been surprisingly supportive to both girls. When either of them had lost focus or started to grow tired, one, if not all of them, would gently encourage them with soft words of praise and confidence. Leah had initially thought they were goading her, but soon her eyes lit up with unshed tears that many of the guys had all seemed confused to witness. I understood though, she was being accepted by her pack for the first time ever.

Bella, on the other hand, would blush crimson when someone would holler praise across the clearing to her. Once she even choked back a laugh when Quil began dancing in circles after a small goal had been achieved. Hell, we all had.

The girls seemed to feed off of each other, as well. When one would even mutter an encouraging word the other would nod and accomplish the task at hand. This proved to Charlie that Bella had 'chosen' her partner correctly.

I shook my head, clearing it of the revere it seemed to want to reel back into. Bella was suddenly aggravated with herself, for her hands shook slightly. The pressure in the air increased suddenly and the fire cut out with a sudden whoosh of air.

I heard Billy's gravelly laugh and smiled over at him, "She's got spunk, huh, son?"

"Yeah," I grinned cheekily, "She's special all right,"

"Can WE train, now?" Paul came from the edge of the trees. He was still pulling his pants up his exposed legs without thinking about it. We were used to nudity; it came with the territory. But Bella wasn't, and she gasped and turned her face in my direction.

I stood up quickly when Leah snarled at him. I was across the clearing and pulling her into my arms before Sam could admonish Leah. "Play nice, Lee-Lee," He cooed, causing Bella to stiffen in my arms.

"Don't you DARE call me that," Leah snapped as she turned on Sam with a growl.

"Leah," Bella whispered, reaching her shaking hand out to Leah with a soft whimper. Leah turned her dark gaze to Bella, before her eyes went wide at the image of Bella's quaking hand. It was a privately known fact that Leah wasn't going to shift until Bella decided she wanted to. Bella's body wasn't ready, though it was slowly beginning to carve itself into a more sleek, muscled image.

"I'm sorry," Leah whispered, before stalking over to sit beside Billy on the ground.

"So, the guys want to train with the other pack. They think it will be more interesting if we can't hear what our opponent is thinking," Sam said coldly.

"Fine, but we both need to stay close in case things get out of hand. I think Bella and Leah have had enough for the day," I looked down at the still shaking Bella in my arms for confirmation.

"Definitely _seen_ enough, that's for damn sure," She shook her head against my chest. " I think I'm scarred,"

Paul chortled from beside Sam, "Hey, girl there are quite a few girls who would kill to catch a glimpse of what you just saw," Paul stumbled back a step when a rock slammed into his stomach with a loud 'pop'. "I see you're learnin' stuff, Bella," Paul chuckled, catching the second rock she launched at him when bounced away from his body.

She just smiled sweetly and began pulling from my grasp, I furrowed my brows at her but let her slender body peel itself from mine. As she skipped over to sit next to Embry no one in the clearing missed her muttered, "Arrogant Lahote,". Both Packs were present now, minus Liam and Noah who were running perimeter for my Pack. Hudson and Evan were running for Sam, as well.

"This ought to be interesting," I heard Embry whisper as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I hadn't understood the connection between Embry and Bella when I was Beta in Sam's pack. But, when he had ran to her when she showed up for training and spun her in a hug, I realized something. Embry and I had been close friends growing up. Hell, he spent more nights at my house than he did at his house his most of the time. It only made sense that my best friend looked at Bella as a little sister. He looked over her with as much protectiveness as I did sometimes. The wolf part of me was protesting loudly, yet the human side of me smiled in approval. With Embry AND I by her side, Bella would always be safe. This tidbit of information seemed to soothe the wolf into submission.

"What's happening?" Bella asked quietly. I smiled at her soft frown as I walked her way. Our eyes locked across the distance.

"Are you sure she should be here during this?" Embry asked under his breath, knowing I would hear him.

"She's going to be part of this soon, Embry. Why not let her watch?" Leah snapped coldly.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

That last chapter was just a filler... I promise that the story will pick up with more drama and in this chapter. INCLUDING a POV from Bella's mother, Rene, herself! YAY!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT** Rene is different in this book than in the original twilight! She has been married to Phil for six years, now. She has two children from him and two stepchildren from him. I hope this isn't confusing!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own twilight, nor have I ever. Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's book!

* * *

Rene POV...

"Are you sure?" I asked. Charlie's news was more shocking than I had originally thought it would be. I was a fool to think that Bella, my eldest daughter, would not experience the change. Ignorance probably wasn't the best route of action, looking back on her raising. But, I hated to think my daughter would be forced to trudge through the same obstacles and judgments I did at her age.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Rene! She is developing faster than anyone I have ever seen," Charlie's voice was monotone. I knew he wasn't excited about training her. But, I couldn't bring myself to bring my own personal problems to her. I wouldn't take my family down with me. I refused.

With that thought, my eyes caught that horrible letter on my counter. I knew what it read, it was so shocking I had read it three times.

Rene,

You and your precious family have yet to realize the sincerity of my plans. I am coming for you, watch your back.

K.H.

Kelsey was always one for dramatics. Despite this, I knew she wasn't bluffing. That was the reason I was leaving the house when Charlie had called to tell me Bella had developed her powers. This particular twist wasn't one I had anticipated.

"Rene? I need to know that you won't start planning weddings and what-not. I know Elementals are very precise on whom they are bred with, but I won't stand by and watch my daughter's happiness drain. She is mixed in with a Pack of Shifters, one of them has Imprinted. Do you remember what that means?" Charlie's rough bass interrupted my pessimistic thoughts.

"Soul mates," I whispered. "Magic," I gave a watery smile to the phone. Magic was sacred for Elementals; none of my family would step between them. "But, I want her to find her Partner," I had never found mine, nor had Charlie. I wanted this for my eldest daughter. I needed to know this was fulfilled for her, before Kelsey caught up with Phil and I.

"She has; in a Shifter. I've never seen it before, but there is no disputing the fact. They are so in sync it's almost freaky. Her name's Leah, she can already Bend,"

I felt happy tears flood to my eyes. "Can she shift?"

"Bella? They think she will, she shakes like they do,"

I nodded dumbly, as if he could see me! I wasn't sure what to say, so I refocused on the task at hand. "I need to go, Charlie. Tell my baby I love her,"

I was suddenly proud my daughter had left home to live with Charlie. It was a random idea that she had gotten after Christmas of that year. She claimed that he needed company. I think she made that up, she might not have known the reason for her leaving, but her heart did. She was chasing her Partner.

Turning on my heel, I left the house thoughts on my lawyer's office. With my huge packet of papers, letters, and ancient looking book, I began to prepare for the inevitable.

Bella POV...

It had been three days since Carson had breakfast with me, I trained my powers with Leah, and I looked on while many of the men I knew to be sweethearts, fought tooth and nail before me. It was freaky in a way, but I soon realized that it was no different than when they wrestled in the yard. At the same time it had been sinister, it had been beautiful. Each of the wolves had a different appearance, yet they all held the same beauty and elegance in each barbaric step they took. Savagely beautiful.

I had developed a certain amount of grace myself, if that isn't big headed of me to say. It was just shocking to me that I hadn't tripped once in three days time. I hadn't shifted as of yet, either. So I couldn't wait to see how I would walk after the change. Though I don't think I'll appreciate the appetite they all possessed.

"How's lunch coming along?" Charlie called from the living room where he sat with Billy.

"Great. If you two want to eat something before they show up; I'd do that soon," I called over my shoulder. "It's done,"

Charlie rolled Billy in ahead of him, a smirk on his face. Billy held that same neutral expression he always did. "What would you say if I told you that you were amazing, Bella?" Billy asked, shocking me. Billy was not a very outwardly expressive person. Much like Charlie.

"I'd say you must have me mixed up with someone else," I went for the dismissive and sarcastic reply. I wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at, so it seemed to be the only fair-minded reply at the moment.

"No, I don't," He said smoothly, his face breaking into a grin. "You don't have to do this much for the Pack," he motioned to the food had accumulated onto the counter for the past half-hour.

"I know this, Billy. But I'm sure their mothers, though not all of them have them, don't want to feed them every meal. Considering they eat like horses," I chuckled as his eyes widened.

"I told you she was special," Charlie said, and I could nearly see him simper.

"What is so special about that?" I snapped, tired of their games.

"Short tempered, too," Billy tossed a plastic spoon at me. His eyes widened in shock when I easily caught it. I grinned like buffoon, momentarily proud of myself.

"What he means is, you are considerate. Not all of their families can afford their... er, appetite," He grabbed his plate and walked out, tossing three words over his shoulder, "We're just proud,"

I stood stock still, letting their words sink into my brain. Slowly I began to beam, a soft bubbly feeling washing over me. I felt like a puppy being praised for learning a new trick. It was childish to let those words bring me such joy, but I allowed it. Neither of these gruff men were articulate with their feelings, nonetheless both of them had praised me in less than five minutes! Silently, I did a short little jig that was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I almost sang when I answered the phone.

"Is this Isabella Swan?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"This is she," I answered like my mother had tried for years to teach me. She would be proud, I thought smugly. I heard feet pounding into the kitchen then and hastily spoke before the woman could speak again. "Can you wait just a moment please?"

I smiled at the disheveled appearance all of them held when they flooded into the kitchen. "Food's ready, boys, don't fight while I'm busy," Eying them cautiously, I snuck out of the kitchen into the washroom, silently thanking Charlie for the wireless house phone. It would've been chaotic trying to talk to whomever this was without interruption.

" Sorry 'bout that, hungry boys need their food," I joked, the woman didn't laugh. "What can I help you with?"

"This is Julia Grandber of the Phoenix Police Department. Rene Marcia Dwyer is your mother, correct?"

My heart stopped beating in my chest, forgetting the high it had been on only minutes ago. "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Dwyer is your mother?"

"Yes!" I snapped, "What happened?"

"Is Phil Dwyer your father?"

"Step-father," I corrected.

"Right, well. I'm terribly sorry to tell you, that both of the people I just mentioned are presumably deceased," I felt a sob clawing it's way out of my throat.

"What do you mean presumably?" My voice took that monotone edge I had picked up from Charlie.

"Well," The woman seemed to think about this for a moment, "A car went off the bridge just outside of Phoenix around 12:30 our time. The vehicle was under Mr. Dwyer's name. Eyewitnesses claim blood was in the water, but that has yet to be proven. Rene wasn't home, but her stepson Harry was and he told police that the two of them had went out to pick up your sister, Rylinn, from daycare," The woman paused, her voice seemed soothing, "Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer's bodies haven't been recovered from Gila River. It has been a very rainy season for Phoenix this year and the river is up. We are still looking though, and we won't be quitting any time soon"

Sobs had been building in my throat causing my throat to tighten and my words to slur "My siblings?"

"It seems you and your biological father are the only relatives listed in Mrs. Dwyers records at her work. Mr. Dwyer hadn't listed any at all," The woman's voice deepened, "I have children, Isabella. And I have been keeping a special eye on these because of it. I would want it done for mine; that is. Chief Blockman has gotten approval from the Department to buy you and your fathers tickets to come down to retrieve the children,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Grandber," I whispered.

"You give me a call within a couple hours and I can help to book your reservations," Julia replied curtly, "I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mrs. Swan,"

"Thank you," I replied before the phone fell from my hand and the sob I had been holding wretched from my mouth. It was the only one, to my surprise. A numbing sensation washed over my features and I slowly bent and picked up the phone.

When I walked through the kitchen, all of the boys were quiet. It just added to the eerie calm that had flooded my senses. Embry stood up and took my hand in his, "Bella, are you alright?"

I glanced up at him, but couldn't form any words to tell him how I felt. I practically stumbled down the hall, all the gracefulness that had been building up over the recent days vanishing with every numb second.

A few of the guys were sitting in the floor, all smiling and cutting up. It would've made me smile if I could muster the will to do so. Billy was the first to turn and look at me, his eyes widened in surprise and he immediately rolled himself my way. I stared at his shocked face, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Bella..." His voice was wary, making my brain instantly focus on him. Like a whip my brain snapped to attention. I swear it gave me whiplash. "Why are you crying?" I opened my mouth like a fool and closed it. repeating this gesture about four times, I gave up. "Breathe, Bella. I need you to breathe for me, Bells," Billy cooed, taking my stiff hand in his.

"Embry," His gaze shifted over my shoulder, "Go get Jacob,"

I heard scuffling and suddenly Dad was standing in front of me, "Bells, honey, who was on the phone?"

"C-" I choked on the word. The numbness began to recede, quickly replaced by a searing pain in my chest.

"If those Cullens called her, I swear I'm going to hunt them-" Quil's vow was cut off by a deep booming voice.

"Where is she?!" Jacob growled.

"Living Room," Billy called, his gaze shifted back over my shoulder. "That was fast," He seemed smug, but I couldn't bring myself past the pain building in my chest.

"Bella," That velvety deep voice called for me.

Opening my mouth, I tried to reply. I failed; the soft reply turned into a choked sob.

I was suddenly wrapped in a warm circle of arms, "Bella I need you to tell me what is happening,"

Twisting in Jacob's grasp, I turned to stare at his pained face. He was scared. Leah was behind him, seeming terrified. "Phoenix Cops," I choked.

"The Police called from Phoenix?" Charlie asked. I heard him rush past Billy.

"Bella, this is important. Tell me what they said," Jake's voice had changed, it sounded like he was forcing the words from his mouth.

"Gila river," I gasped. I began to turn in the circle of his arms to face Dad. "They're gone. Both of them."

"Who, honey?" Billy asked, his eyes were narrowed.

"Phil and Mom," I choked and suddenly all those tears I had been holding were gone. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Harry told the cops they both went to pick Rylinn up from daycare. They said Phil's car was found in Gila river, but neither of the bodies were found. Charlie and I are the only family left," I whispered.

"Both of them?" Charlie asked, looking just as devastated as I was.

I nodded dumbly, "Shit, guys. I'm sorry," Quil whispered.

Every single one of the guys echoed his words. Whether it was a shocked curse or condolences, they all offered me silent reassurance. Charlie stared wide-eyed at the wall, not even mumbling his thanks. I gave them a watery smile and whispered, "Thanks guys,"

"I think it's time for you all to leave," Jacob said, that booming authority still making its presence known in the soft words.

Leah, Embry, Quil, Carson, and Jordan were left standing in front of me. Jordan pulled me from Jacob's arm softly and wrapped a soft hug around me. "I'm so damn sorry, girlie," I think my heart finally broke, then.

Quiet tears began to leak down my face, and I nodded dumbly. Carson was next. His intense brown eyes were framed in red. Without a word, the integrated boy pulled me into a fierce hug. "We're all here, Bell. Right here," Were his words before he gently let me go and followed Jordan out the door.

Quil and Leah hugged me next, Leah was crying with me; much to her displeasure I'm sure. Embry, Jacob, and I were left standing in the hall, Charlie and Billy had both gone into the kitchen. We all pretended that we didn't hear Charlie's devastated sobs.

"If Billy wants to go home, you want me to take him?" Embry asked.

"Thanks," Was all Jacob said.

Embry's light brown eyes studied me for a moment, "I think if I hug you, you'll break down, huh?" God, Embry and his psychic ways were going to kill my façade. "Yeah, I thought so," He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of my head, "Love ya, sis," He whispered.

I broke into sobs. His sincerity knocked down every wall of defense and left me nearly crumpling to the floor. "I think she would've held up better if you had just hugged her," Jacob growled at him.

Embry left the room, then. And Jacob slung me up into his arms, "It'll be alright, Bella. I know it hurts," He cooed, I was suddenly being lowered down onto my bed.

"Jacob," I wailed, fisting my hands into his shirt.

"Heeyyy," He soothed, pulling me into his arms and kissing my head. "Talk to me, Bella,"

"You know, the last time I talked to her, I told her she was selfish for not telling me about what I was. I told her how it was cold hearted not to prepare me for this. I'm a horrible, ungrateful daughter and she died knowing I was angry with her," I wailed. The words, 'How could you be so selfish and cold hearted,' ringing in my ears.

"She loved you and knew you loved her," Jacob cooed.

"I- I'll never get to apologize," That horrid pain welled up in my chest and I sobbed wretchedly.

"I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it," He cooed, pressing a soft kiss to my ear.

"I can't believe she's gone," I whispered, "I need to talk to Charlie, we have to go to Phoenix,"

"What?" Jacob pulled me away from his chest, eyeing me warily.

"The Police Station is paying for our tickets. I have siblings, and more than likely a Will to read," I whispered, "Rylinn is only three!" I began to sob again collapsing into him once again. Poor Rylinn, she would never really remember her mom. She'd have pictures and the slight memory. But, never really remember her. Mom got to watch me grow up, as well as Harry who was seventeen and Khloe who's fifteen. Mom had helped raise Phil's children as her own the past six years. And even tolerated Kelsey their crazed mother! Phil and Mom had two children of their own. Samantha who's five now and Rylinn the youngest. I had missed my siblings terribly and had been wanting to see them. But, not under these circumstances.

"I know, honey. But, she still has her siblings, right?" Jake tried to make things easier, and god I loved him for trying. But there are just some things that can't be soothed by words. I didn't think it was possible for one's heart to hurt. But damned if mine didn't! I yearned to hug her and hear her soft voice whisper to me that everything would work out. To feel that comforting presence in the room for mere moral support. To laugh at her while she tried to butcher a meal in the kitchen. To see her smile down at Rylinn and Sam with all the love I knew she had to me at one time. Shaking my head in sorrow, I pulled myself from Jacob's embrace reluctantly.

"Are you up for this?" Jake eyed me with such care I couldn't help but sniffle.

"No, but I can't lock myself in my room," I thought about Charlie. I knew he still loved my mother. He always would. He'll probably do just that, "Charlie still loves her, ya know?"

"I know," He whispered, "Dad still loves my mom, but things happen,"

I wasn't sure what to say to that. I couldn't begin to fathom my future without my mom or Phil. How I was going to handle four children was beyond my belief. I walked stiffly down the stairs, choking back the sobs that threatened to escape my mouth. I needed to be strong. My siblings had only met Charlie a few times, and I was still the oldest of them all, though Harry was my age I was older by a few months, and held that spot with pride.

I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen slowly stopping the tears as they poured from my eyes. Charlie was sitting with his head in his hands, elbows braced on the table, and spine stiff.

Billy looked up when I came in but didn't make any move to give us privacy. I hadn't expected him to, we were all family. Billy had known Rene and he himself had lost a friend. I sat in the chair next to dad's and leaned my cheek against his stiff shoulder.

"Dad?" I whispered, he stopped breathing for a moment, "Dad, breathe," I ordered quietly.

"What are we goin' ta' do, Bells?" He asked, his voice higher than normal.

Before I could reply I heard a mournful howl in the distance. It was quickly joined by many and I looked up quickly to Jacob. "It's for you," He mouthed, before sitting next to his dad.

"We are going to be there for my baby sisters," I said surprised by the strength in my voice. "Harry and Khloe don't really have a stable mom as it is," I told him. "She gave up custody, so Mom's the only one they've ever had," I sighed.

"How the hell are you doing this?" Charlie asked.

I felt a rueful grimace cross my lips, "Mom always told me she wanted me there for her babies," I chuckled. It was like I was their aunt most of the time.

"You're her baby, too," Billy said his face serious.

"I know, that," The howling finally died off with one last echoing whine in the close distance. _**Thank them for us?**_

_**Tell Leah, it'll go into the Pack mind. She's just outside. **_

I nodded and concentrated on Leah's face in my mind, _**You have no idea how wonderful that was. Thank you.**_

No one said anything, but I could feel their replies. When their feelings of remorse and support mixed together, tears threatened to spill back over.

I slowly pulled out of the Pack's Mind and looked to see Charlie smiling ruefully. "That was your Pack, huh, Jake?"

Jacob flashed him a sincere grin and nodded. I pulled my cheek from his shoulder, "We need to call and make reservations for flights,"

"We are to take the first possible flight out there," He said softly, "I'm going to call her Lawyer and check if she had a Will,"

He left the room, pulling his Cell from his pocket. Billy gave me a soft look, "Are you alright?"

"No," I answered honestly, knowing both he and Jacob would see through me, "I don't think it's possible to be alright at the moment,"

I grabbed the phone from the receiver on the counter and called Julia back. "I need to make those reservations, now,"

"Alright, sweetie. Let me just look up the times," We found the first flight we would be able to make and I was suddenly packing my clothes while Jacob sat on my bed offering help when I looked like I was struggling.

Embry had came back about an hour ago to pick Billy up and take him home. Jake was going to take us to the airport. In a flurry of numb movements edged with deep, soul-filled pain, I was walking with Jacob pulling my suitcase beside me. Charlie gave us a moment of privacy by walking to get our tickets.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, his eyes pained.

"I'll only be gone three days," I promised.

"And today," he muttered looking down at his feet.

"Alright, smartass. Yes, today as well," I chuckled and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm only a phone call away," He swore, all teasing forgotten. I pulled back to look between each intense, brown eye. I leaned into him, pressing my lips to his. He rumbled in his chest approvingly. "I'll miss you so damn much, Bells,"

"I'm only a phone call away,"

He chuckled and kissed me once more, I heard the woman around us sigh in envy. Chuckling he pulled away and winked down at me before pressing a kiss to my head. His eyes met someone's in the distance and he slowly let his arms fall from around me. I slid to the floor with a growl of frustration.

"If you shift out there..." He whispered, his eyes going wide.

"I'll be fine," I assured quickly. Giving Jacob one last kiss, I turned and took Charlie's hand; he'd been waiting surprisingly patiently. We left Jacob to board the plane.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

*** I am soooooo sooooo sooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I just started school back up and it has been really hectic trying to balance the new life schedule! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It is a little depressing. But what else would you expect? Make sure you review! PLEASE PLEASE!***

"Are you ready for this?" Charlie asked from the other side of the taxi. After we had gotten our luggage from baggage claim, we had eaten a late dinner. Once done there, I caught us a taxi and directed the taxi driver to the police station.

"Nope," I answered truthfully, "But, what else are we going to do? My siblings are in there,"

Without another word, Charlie pulled himself from the cab and paid the driver. The woman merely nodded and kept her gaze straight ahead. Rolling my eyes, I pulled myself from the cab. Once Charlie got the luggage and the car sped away, I led the way up to the beige building.

Charlie seemed overwhelmed at the size of the building, "A little different than Forks, huh, Dad?" He gave me a stiff nod and walked to the front desk where a woman with bright red hair sat doing her finger nails.

"Is there a Julia Grandber I can speak to?" Charlie asked.

"I'll call her," The woman didn't even look up before she picked up the phone.

Soon, a tall woman with short brown hair and bright green eyes stood before us, a soft smile plastered to her pink lips. She seemed tired, but she held a grim authority about her much like Sam Uley. "Are you Isabella?"

"Yes, this is my dad, Charlie," I replied, trying to appear stronger than I felt inside.

"It's a pleasure," Julia smiled softly and took my fathers hand. She seemed to notice how detached he was at the moment and let the hand fall to her side.

"Where are they?" I asked, suddenly anxious to make sure my brother and sisters were all alright.

"Follow me, you can put your luggage in my cubicle,'"

Once our bags were stashed in her 'office', she led us to a room that she said was referred to as the 'quiet room'. "It's for families that need time to cope with... everything,"

She opened the door to the private room. Asleep on the couch were the youngest girls, both of their mouths open and drooling. Samantha's long brown hair was pulled into a loose pony tail on top of her head. Her green eyes shut out the world the same way Rylinn's blue ones did. Rylinn's blonde hair was much longer than I remembered and spilling over a neon pink pillow.

"Bella!" Khloe whisper-yelled. She looked tired. Her blue eyes were rimmed in red and puffy. That shoulder length hair I had been planning on was much longer than I remembered. The chocolate brown mass of curls hung to the middle of her back.

"Hey, Khloe," I greeted, crossing the room to pull her taller frame into a hug. Pulling back, I looked into her eyes and gasped. They were glowing the same color as her eyes. The way mine did. Surely not.

"I know," She whispered. "It happened a few hours ago,"

Nodding dumbly, I turned to a sulking Harry. His blonde locks fell into those green eyes that were as swollen as Khloe's. That huge smile I grew up beside was nowhere to be found. "Harry?"

"I don't want to talk, Bella," He groaned.

"Then at least give your big sister a hug?" I opened my arm and he shocked me by launching into my embrace. Growing up Harry's 6' 2'' frame was huge but, after spending so much time with the guys, he wasn't as huge.

"I missed you, Bella," Was all he said. It sounded higher than his normally husky baritone. Tears stung my eyes and I nodded into his shoulder.

"Bell!" Samantha's squeal had me pulling back from Harry and giving the child a watery smile.

"Hey, Sammy!" I replied as the child skipped my way and hugged my legs.

Turning to Julia I mouthed, "They know?"

"I need to talk to Bella, Samantha. Is that alright?" We left Charlie to catch up and stood in the hallway. "They are minors. Harry was told. He told Khloe. The youngest have no clue,"

"Why are you taking this personally?"

Julia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I knew Phil. My husband was his trainer,"

"His trainer?" I asked dumbly.

With a soft smile she flicked a flame from her hand and smiled. I focused on her green eyes and sure enough they had a green glow to them. "Does that make sense?"

"They have trainers?"

"Yes," She answered simply.

"Do you think you could get Harry, Khloe, and Charlie to go somewhere else so I can talk to the girls?"

"Why not Charlie? Not to be rude, but you are just a sister. He's an adult," I narrowed my eyes at her words and she grinned.

"They don't know Charlie. Besides, Charlie is out of it at the moment,"

She nodded and did as I asked. Eventually, I sat on a chair in front of the couch where Rylinn and Sammy both sat.

"Sammy, Rylinn, I need to tell you something important," Both of the girls tilted their heads in question. "Mommy and Daddy had an accident," I remember hearing in psychology that you had to be straightforward with children.

"S'okay, I used to have accidents all the time. Mommy said she loved me anyways," Rylinn said, innocence shining in her big blue eyes.

I felt tears prick my eyes, "Not that kind of accident. Mommy and Daddy aren't coming back. They died in this accident, girls,"

"Died?" Sammy asked, her emerald eyes holding that curiosity they always seemed to possess.

"What's that?" Rylinn asked tilting her head.

"It means they aren't here anymore," I answered, forcing myself to be honest with the children.

"When are they coming back?" Rylinn asked, those sapphire eyes making my heart ache.

"They aren't,"

Sammy then did something completely off the wall; shrugging her shoulders, she stood up and smiled. "That's alright. Can we go get snacks with everyone else?"

I knew this was normal for kids, they didn't truly understand the repercussions of death. Sighing, I glanced over at Rylinn. "Rylinn, do you understand?"

Nodding she jumped up, "Can we get ice cweam with evwyone else?"

Inside I made a mental note to ask Julia if she knew someone who could talk to the girls. On the outside, though, I took each of their hands and walked down the hall to where Julia had taken the others.

* * *

"They were fine with it?" Jake asked, his voice shocked even over the telephone.

"I don't think they understand what exactly it entails," I whispered. I stood in the kitchen, phone to my ear, and watching the girls outside playing with the neighbors. It had been a late night for us all. It had felt completely wrong to sleep in this house without Mom and Phil. Even worse was making breakfast without being forced to shoo my mom and her culinary 'skills' out of the kitchen before she burnt something trying to help.

Charlie was helping pack their things into boxes for either storage or to take back with us. Khloe had taken to her room to sulk. Harry wasn't home, he had left about an hour ago to go for a jog.

"Have you told them that they were coming to live with you?" Jake asked, I heard scuffling and in the background, a few male voices yelling a greeting.

"Tell the guys I said hey. But, no, I haven't. Harry and Khloe expected it, though," I picked up the stack of papers that always seemed to pile up under the house phone. I'd go through all of this when I got home. I don't think I could stay in this house longer than needed.

"Alright. Have you and Charlie discussed the housing issue?"

"Not yet. We are going to see if we can find any information on Mom's lawyer and then see where we are going from there,"

We finished the conversation and I went back to packing everything in sight. It was long and hard work, but it had to be done. Though Charlie had tried to convince me to hire someone to pack it all up and ship it to Forks.

I watched the girls bounce in, covered in dirt. Their bright smiles made me remember when that was Khloe and I. Though, Harry was normally chasing us. Phil would look up from his laptop and grin. He was always just as mischievous as a child and seemed to understand our antics. Mom, on the other hand, would bribe us to calm down with a soft smile and the proposition of cookies.

"Bell! Bell!" Rylinn giggled, bringing me back from my revere.

"Yes?" I asked, fighting back the tears that sprang forward at the recollection.

"Can we get something to eat?" Sammy asked quietly.

After I fixed them lunch and took sandwiches for everyone else, I sat down with the girls in the item clad kitchen that was full of memories. Tears seemed to be a constant presence in my life since I got that phone call.

Charlie came into the room, then. "Can we talk for a second?" I followed him out of the room into the hallway, "They found them,"

"Where?"

"Well, they were found in the river of course. But, there is something that is bothering them all,"

"Which is...?"

"Not a scratch was on them. Obviously they could've drown. BUT, they dropped 50 feet into a river. They should have visible markings,"

"But, they don't?" He shook his head.

"I'm going to identify their bodies now," Charlie seemed scared.

"I can go with you if you like, Dad,"

"No, I don't want you to see them like that," Pity washed through me.

I love you, I told him. I had yet to speak to him with my mind link. I just hadn't found reason to.

He hugged me quickly and left. I stood in the hall for a while after he left. Poor Charlie... How was he going to deal with seeing his dead ex-wife and her husband. Tears welled in my eyes. It hasn't been proved, yet... I knew it was naive, but I wanted to still believe that somehow there was a mistake. Phil had whisked Mom away on some improvised romantic vacation and forgot to mention it to everyone.

I rolled my eyes at myself.

* * *

I sat on the couch and watched the 'Tangled' credits roll by. Rylinn had fallen asleep in my lap halfway through the movie and Harry took her upstairs to tuck her in. He and Khloe soon followed suit, leaving Sammy and I alone on the couch. Charlie still wasn't home and it had been over eight hours. I called after four hours on the verge of panic. He claimed that he just needed time. I knew then that it was without a doubt my mother he had seen in the morgue. I sat down and cried for a while after that, wallowing in self-pity.

Now, though. It was starting to worry me again. Just as I convinced myself I should call him, I heard the front door open. "Charlie?" I whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, it's me," He replied softly, those dark eyes not meeting mine.

"You had me worried sick," I scolded before I realized how I sounded.

Charlie chuckled and patted my head, "Yes, mom,"

"You alright?"

"No, I'm not. I loved her, Bells. You know that. Seeing her like that..." He trailed off, his eyes filling with unwanted tears.

"I understand. Go on to bed, I'll put Sammy to bed," Sammy was a small girl, but I was also a small girl. So, I was surprised when I easily carried her upstairs in my arms. I don't think I'll ever get used to this extra strength thing.

When Sammy was tucked into her bright green comforter, I made my way to my room. My hand didn't even touch the knob of my old door when I heard a loud crash from Khloe's room. I rushed to her room to find her sitting straight up in her bed with wide eyes.

"I don't know how I did that," She whispered.

"What?" She pointed to her fish-tank and I choked back the gasp in my throat. She needed reassurance, not a freaking out older sister. But, I mean who wouldn't freak out when they saw a large, 50 gallon fish tank exploded and shattered on the floor.

"Can you fix it?" She asked quietly.

"The fish are dead, but I can try to get the water to evaporate," I whispered. With her nod, I concentrated on heating the water up. It worked and soon, the room was kind of humid. I opened the window slightly before kissing her head. "It gets easier; promise,"

"Are you sure?"

"It's getting easier for me. Wait..." I turned from my position in the doorway, "Why did they tell you about this and not me?"

"They thought that since you had all different elements, everything would cancel each other out," Rolling her red-rimmed eyes she gave me a weak smile, "I think Mom was scared of your power,"

"And Phil?"

"I think he was scared you were going to be stronger than him," Winking, she hopped into her bed. And settled into the fluffy comforter. I smiled at her. She really didn't look 15. Her high cheekbones, soft curves, and no-nonsense attitude made her appear as old, if not older, than myself. "What...?" She asked, noticing my stare.

"Nothing, Khloe,"


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Jacob POV...

"What do you mean Bella could be their guardian?" Leah's hair was growing back out. As she paced the floor, running her hands through it, it nearly touched her shoulders.

"Bella said that her mom left it in her will that she would become their legal guardian if something were to happen to Charlie," I answered, calmly. Bella had called earlier and I begrudgingly told Leah the few bits of information she had asked me to pass along. "Nothing is going to happen to Charlie, so there's no need to get worked up over this. I don't need Bella shifting while she is so far away,"

"Okay, okay," She heaved a large sigh and plopped down in her dad's old lounge chair. "I need to phase so bad, though, Jacob! I mean, I -" A distressed howl cut off Whatever retort Leah wa about to spout off.

I left Leah to sulk in her self-pity and raced into woods behind her house. What's going on?

There is a scent on the eastern border, it smells like Bella... Well sort of like her, this is much more diluted... Carson's gruff voice relayed words over the images of the earlier events. He had been running perimeter when a scent reminded him of Bella. He had shifted back into human, thinking that it was possible Bella had shifted and come back home. When he caught sight of bright blonde hair in the distance, he shifted and called for the others.

Another Elemental? Came Embry's tenor question through the Pack mind.

More than likely, I answered, making my way to Carson.

How far should we track him? Jordan had joined us as well and was trying to push us into motion. Everyone seemed ready to follow the scent.

Carson, find Quil and have him tell Sam. We should be back by sundown.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked from across the table. Emily had invited our Pack over for dinner tonight. Of course I had accepted the invitation. The guys missed the closeness of the large pack. Currently they were playing soccer in the back yard, much to Emily's despair.

"Nothing," I leaned back in my chair with an annoyed growl. "Maybe they were just passing through," I said, eyeing Quil in the back yard as he and Carson spoke under their breath.

"What's going on with them?" Sam asked, leaning forward to get a better view.

"Carson says he hasn't felt right since Bella decided to go the Phoenix. Something about feeling like everything changed," I sighed heavily and took my plate to the sink.

"That's assuring," Sam said wryly.

"Tell me about it," Before I could sit back down the phone rang and I answered it without second thought.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?" Dad's voice floated through the phone, somehow holding that same authoritative tone that it always had.

"Yes?"

"Did Bella tell you about the house Renee and Phil left for them?"

"She mentioned it," I said warily, with the luck Bella had, I was expecting the worse.

"Well, let me give you the directions out there so that you and a few of the guys can meet the moving vans. Charlie sent three of them with all the stuff they are keeping. I'd appreciate it if you got a few of the less... reckless of the boys to go and begin to pack the obvious things from Charlie's house. I have boxes for them at our house," I heard the scrape of a chair and saw that Sam was making his way outside.

"I got it," He mouthed before bounding down the steps.

"Alright, anything else?"

"Bella faxed a floor plan of the new house to the Police station. It's got every room labeled. The things in the moving van are labeled as well. Just have the guys match the labels of the stuff to the labels of the rooms and everything should go by quickly," With a chuckle, the old man added, "Bella is kind of OCD, now that I think about it, son,"

With a short laugh, I hung up and put the plan that Bella had concocted into action. Soon; with Embry, Quil, and Jordan in the bed of Bella's truck, I pulled in behind the multiple moving vans.

"How many boxes can a family have?" Jordan half-joked, but I could feel his annoyance at the situation.

"Thar four kids, two of which are teenagers. Besides, from what I have heard; this isn't only boxes," I defended with an uncharacteristically clipped tone.

"Would you look at this house!" Quil whispered.

We twisted around as one to study the new home. It was a modern brick home that stood two storeys in height and stretched out much wider than I would've expected. To the right of the house, a rushing creek could be seen running parallel to the house. With my supernatural hearing, I easily detected that it didn't continue for very long before it pooled into a large body of water behind the house.

"It's huge!" Embry exclaimed on a laugh.

"Well, there are going to be six people living there permanently. And we all know that the pack is going to be in and out of the house as well," Quil made a face at the moving van. "Moving the stuff inside is goin' to take forever,"

"Well we need to start now, then," I said before ushering them all forward.

* * *

Bella POV...

"Jacob's on the phone!" Khloe yelled from the garage of the now empty house.

Just a minute. I told her, not wanting to shout. Yesterday morning we called a bunch of movers and hired some people to box the things while Charlie and I took the kids to have a memorial of sorts. As random people boxed the painful memories into boxes, we all said our goodbyes. Rylinn didn't fully understand, but knew that something was off. Sammy seemed more interested in leaving the state to go to her new home. Khloe and I cried as we lit candles as memorials. We all stood in the nearby park where Phila and mom met and let go balloons as par to Rylinn's request; after seeing something similar in the Disney movie from the night before.

Shaking my head of the thoughts, I lifted my head and took Sammy's hand. She had attached herself to my hip in the past couple days. Now was no different. She had followed me around the house as I checked for anything that could have been left behind.

"Ready to go?" I asked giving her a watery smile.

"No,"

"No? But you were so excited to go to your new house with Charlie and I," I forced myself to give the situation a lighter atmosphere.

"What if mommy and daddy come home and we aren't here?"

"Mommy and daddy aren't coming home, Sammy. They're with grandpa Jerry now," I whispered.

"When can I see them again?"

"When the time's right," I replied with watery eyes. "Now come on, I have so many people who want to meet you!"

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in less than fifteen minutes. It's a light 68 degrees today in Seattle which is a big difference for those of you who are native to Phoenix," The pilot's voice droned from the speakers and I forced myself to sit upright and wake Khloe and Charlie who had slept soundly since the plane took off.

I carried Sammy in my arms after Harry had tried and she nearly threw a screaming fit on the plane. I didn't mind much, for I was antsy to see Jacob again and was thankful for the distraction in my arms.

After baggage claim, Sammy was finally awake enough to walk beside me with a hand clasped firmly to my belt loop. We all trudged through the throngs of people until I saw a familiar set of black heads standing out above the crowd. "Jacob?" I called and watched one snap around with sudden awareness.

Our eyes locked across the crowd of people and, if it were possible, I would've thought he imprinted on me again. That flutter in my stomach and tug at my heart was back with sudden fever. I had to remind myself I had a five year old clutching my waist so that I wouldn't jump him.

"Bella..." I easily picked up his husky whisper with my now stronger ears.

"Come here, Sammy," I heard my dad coo before Sammy was pried from me. WIthout another thought I pushed through the last people between Jacob and I to meet his warm embrace.

I threw my arms around his neck and pecked light kisses across that face. His eyes were shining bright with laughter as he hugged my body to his. "I missed you so damn much, love,"

With a tear filled smile, I pressed my lips to his and lost myself in the feelings that only Jacob awoke in me. I'm sure I could've stayed there, with my legs around his waist and lips pressed to his if it weren't for Sammy's distressed howls and Charlie's angry mumbling.

I pulled away first and wiggled out of his embrace. My feet hadn't hit the ground for two seconds before I was pulled into a different set of hot arms and slung in a circle. "Embry," I chuckled against that large shoulder before wiggling away from him as well.

"I missed you too, sis," He chuckled before reaching a hand out to shake Charlie's hand in greeting.

Sammy plowed into me, her big, green eyes bright with tears. Her one tiny arm wrapped around my thigh and a hand found the closest belt loop to cling to. "Bell," Her soprano voice was thick and I lay a hand on her hair.

"Sammy, wanta' meet someone new?" I asked quietly, purposefully trying to pull her out of her shell.

"No," She answered shortly.

Embry laughed at this, as did Charlie. "Come on, Sam. Please?" I gave her my own personal impression of her.

With a theatrical huff, she nodded her head grouchily. "Fine."

I hoisted her onto my hip and nodded my head in the direction of Jacob's grinning face. "This is Samantha, Jacob. Say 'hello' Sammy,"

"Hello, Jacob. Don't call me Samantha. I like Sammy or Sam,"

"She's got a bit of an attitude, huh? Reminds me of Bella," Embry elbowed me in the ribs with a chuckle.

"That's Embry. Say 'hello' to Sammy, Embry," I turned so that they could greet one another.

Embry made a face at me before greeting Sammy with a silly smile that looked wrong on such a large man. After I introduced everyone else, with surprisingly little hiccups. Jacob kept a secure arm around my waist to which I was grateful. With everything turning upside down, it was nice to know he was a solid ground on which I could settle.

" 'You alright?" He whispered into my ear, making me smile lightly. I had been watching Embry and Harry interact closely. They seemed to get along well.

"I'm just stressed, Jake. My entire world has been turned upside down within a matter of weeks," I leaned into him, basking in the warmth that so utterly was Jacob.

With a soft smile and kiss to my forehead, he whispered, "I love you, Isabella. I love you more everyday, if that's even possible. I'm so proud of the way you are handling this, but I think you need to sit down sometime and let everything sink in,"

"BELL!" Sammy's stressed scream had me frantically searching the area until I found her dark mass of curls on the other side of the baggage claim. She was staring up at a man who smiled softly down at her. His short cut blonde hair was cut army style to match his green uniform.

Charlie was already pushing through the crowd towards her, but I was faster. With a huge grin on my face that probably made me appear crazy, I launched myself into the his arms. "Lucas!"

Lucas POV...

"Don't worry, Isac. I'm sure she remembers you," I rolled my eyes at my twin. Charlie Swan, Bella's father, had sent us a letter informing us of Phil and Renee's death. (Which is very suspicious.) We were stationed in Texas at the time, and weren't doing too much in the first place. So, we transferred to a nearby base in the Olympic forest about 30 minutes from Forks.

"How do you think she is?" Isac was the stronger of us, except when it came to Bella. He thought of her a sibling. Isac is a definite family man.

"I think she just lost her mom and stepfather and was given four children as well," Poor Bella... I'd never met Charlie before, but I felt bad for him also.

"He said she changed, too,"

"It's got to be too much for her," I finished, taking my bags from the luggage carousel. Isac did the same, nearly hitting a tiny girl in the process.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, confusion being pushed to the background in my excitement to see my cousin.

Her big blue eyes narrowed in confusion and she took a step away from me, "BELL!" She screeched, panic building in the depth of her eyes. She had gotten bigger, her long curls made her appear shorter, but in reality, she stood well past my knees now.

"Lucas!" A voce sang from my right and I turned in time to catch a familiar body in my arms. Bella still smelled the same; like raspberries and honey. I sat her down to get a better look at her. She had definitely aged with the change, her face had a more angular shape and those eyes held such wisdom I nearly choked. Or it could have been because of the fact that they were PURPLE! They had to be contacts.

"Your eyes," I choked, trying not to be too rude.

"Happened after I changed," She explained, as if it were obvious.

"You know I changed, too?" Most Elementals needed to be told of others, we blended that well into society.

"I can see it," she pointed to my eyes. "I'll explain later. This is Jacob, Lucas. You two be guys while you tell me where Isac is,"

"Right here, baby girl," Isac laughed from his place to my left.

With a girlish squeal, she hugged Isac. His arms went around her waist and I noted that her hair tickled his arms it was so long.

"Hello, I'm Lucas, Bella's step-cousin," I stuck my hand out to the person Bella had called Jacob. This kid was huge. I'm about 6'3'' and consider myself tall. But Jacob, I nearly had to look up at him! That is not something I am exactly accustomed to. He had dark caramel colored skin and black hair cut shorter on the sides than on the top. His equally dark eyes were hard with power but held a welcoming smile in them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jacob. Most people just stick to 'Jake', though," We shook hands and he took Sam's hand and knelt beside her. "This is Lucas, Sammy. You should know Lucas," He tilted his head as if to check and she nodded.

"Lucas and Iwac?" I smiled down at her, she never had been able to say Isac's name.

"Yeah," I supplied, hoping that it would register in the girl's mind.

"You look like daddy," She whispered, before hugging my legs. Pity washed over me.

"Lucas!" Khloe shouted and I was hugged again...


End file.
